Brothers Should Share
by Little Dark Rose
Summary: The Sequel to Love at the safe house? Chloe, Derek, and the gang are all 'safe' with Mr. Saunders, but what are they to do when he doesn't acknowledge their concern for the Edison Group? And how will Derek react to Cade's deepening interest in Chloe?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note!: Okay so a lot of people asked me for a sequel and I originally wasn't going to write one, but I decided, what the hell! It might be a little OOC because I haven't read Darkest Powers in a while, nor have I written in Chloe's point of view but I gave it a shot! Let me know what you guys think! Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest powers or anything tied to it. **

CPOV

I walked outside idly, looking at the trees that surrounded the house we were currently living in. They stretched tall, blocking out most of the view of our neighbors houses, which was perfectly fine with the two werewolves, the witch, the sorcerer, and the necromancer.

We had a difficult time explaining everything to my father, but after a while he stopped asking questions and told me his new philosophy was to go with the flow. Unfortunately, to him 'the flow' meant treating us like normal teenagers. And what do normal teenagers do? That's right folks, normal teenagers go to school. Tomorrow was going to be the grand unveiling of the freak teens in Richmond High School, and let me tell you, we were less than excited.

Crunching in the grass sounded behind me, and I knew all the noise was just a polite courtesy. Derek could move with a stunning silence despite his larger (and more muscular, if you don't mind me saying) body.

"Are you worried about school?" he rumbled, falling in step with me as I circled the house.

I shook my head, smiling up at him. "It's not the school I'm thinking about. It's more all of _us_ in the school that worries me."

He nodded thoughtfully, not giving me the smile I was hoping for.

After we started living with my dad undercover (different last names basically) in a state that no one ever visited (Nebraska), Derek and I had a lot less time to spend alone together. Dad was always watching us, now that he knew we were together, and would seemingly 'need me for something' whenever Derek and I were talking or hanging out. So far our relationship hadn't moved forward, and we didn't talk about it either. Derek certainly wasn't trying to bring it up.

"Well, as long as we watch out for people who recognize us, we should be okay." Derek flashed a quick smile before opening the back door of the house for me, following after I entered.

I was curious, and a little afraid, to see how Cade reacted in school. He was adamant about not going, but Dad had said if he wanted to live with us he had to go. Cade didn't react to that well, and had disappeared for some time, but came back in the end. I also was worried about people recognizing me from all of the air time I had gotten on T.V.

"Chloe!" Dad said, beaming at me as I walked in the kitchen. "Are you all ready for tomorrow?"

I noticed that he ignored Derek, and I couldn't really blame him. Derek had been moody lately, well more moody than usual, and it certainly was a scary sight to see.

"Yeah Dad, I guess." I said forcing a smile. "How long are we going to be staying here?"

Dad had refused to talk anymore about leaving, and that made me think that maybe staying with him wasn't the safest idea. After all, the Edison Group was still at bay, and I knew they were going to be looking for us. We wouldn't be that hard to find either, if something bad happened at the school.

"Leave? Let's not worry about that now. Just get a good night sleep to rest up for your new school."

Derek and I trudged up the stairs, giving each other a quick glance before turning down our respective hallways and heading for our rooms. The boys were on one side of the hall, while the girls were on the other. Cade's room was positioned as far as possible from Derek's, while Simon's was the one right next to it.

"Well, tell me you aren't excited?"

I looked up to see Tori leaning against the doorframe of her room, arms crossed and face happy. She had been up beat ever since she found out we were going to be leading semi normal lives. Well, as normal as our lives could get at the moment.

"I could be more excited, to be completely honest," I said lightly, trying not to start a fight with her. Even though she was in a good mood, that didn't mean she was incapable of being a total bitch.

Tori sniffed, a frown coming on. "Well, at least there will be some cute boys. And your dad was nice enough to give me money for new clothes! Cute right?" she flashed an outfit before I had the chance to step by her.

I nodded, slipping past as I forced a smile. "It's great Tori. I'm glad you're excited."

I dodged into my room and shut my door before she realized that I really didn't care about her new clothes or cute boys. I wasn't in the mood for one of her fights.

After flopping on the bed with the light out I sighed. School? After all we had been through? We were fricking magical, and we had to go to school? What was my dad thinking?

I rolled over, trying to squelch my anger, knowing that it was unjust. Dad was just trying to be a good parent, the only way he knew how. I sighed again, kicking my sheets off the bed. We were going to have to watch our surroundings carefully, the Edison Group was sure to be close behind. Tori would like to believe that we could live a safe happy life, but I knew that as long as the Edison Group was still functioning, we would be in danger.

"Chloe?"

I jerked up, looking around for Cade. I knew it was him; Derek was trying to be respectful to my dad so he wouldn't dare sneak into my room at night. My suspicions were confirmed as Cade walked forward and plopped down on the edge of my bed, leaning close to me.

"Are you really going to put up with this 'school' thing?" He asked, green eyes glinting.

I frowned at him. He had asked me this at least a million times after he showed up again. "Yes Cade," I answered, like always, "I am. At least to humor my dad. I realize that we aren't safe, but I think we should wait to make our move."

Cade scowled, glaring at me. "You know my offer. We could be safe."

I turned my head, looking down at the pillow in my lap. His offer. For some reason he thought running off together would be safer than staying with the rest of the group. He had made it clear every time we talked that he wanted to run away, just me and him. That way we would be more 'under the radar' and he could protect me. We would go somewhere far away and live a life of peace. As if. And why, I had to wonder, did he think I would run away from my friends to spend a life of solitude with him?

"I don't think running away together is the safest option right now. Safety in numbers Cade; we're your new pack. Get used to it." I said, tossing the pillow behind me and landing on it with a thump. I closed my eyes, hoping he would take the hint and leave.

I felt the bed move as he slid closer, leaning in towards my face. I opened my eyes to glare at him, he knew damn well that I was with Derek, but the emotion in his gaze stole my words.

"We could be our own pack Chloe," he whispered in my ear.

I shivered as he stood, receding into the darkness by the window, making his exit into the night. Come on Chloe, pull yourself together.

I rolled over, pressing the pillow down over my head in attempts to block out all other sound, trying to fight the blush that rose to my cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hey so here's another chapter, it's not the best but I'm at the beach and I'm pirating internet to get it to you! Enjoy as much as you can lol :) As always, thanks for reading **

**Disclaimer: Darkest Powers is owned by Armstrong **

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

This was it, our first day of school. We were all packed and ready, about to pile into my dad's new car. A minivan. He bought it to accommodate all of us, but really? A minivan?

I stopped myself, climbing into the front seat. I was starting to sound like Tori, judging everything angrily as though it really mattered what we were dropped off in. After all, I wasn't planning on being here for very long anyway.

"Let's all shut the doors and get ready. Are you excited?" Dad asked, directing his question at me.

I just looked at him, trying to give him a small smile as to not seem rude. Tori, however, chose now to answer my questions for me.

"School is going to be so awesome! I mean, not like the classes and learning and everything, but the boys? The social aspect? I can't wait for some normalcy!" she had a large purse at her hip, presumably carrying her school books.

I had always pegged Tori as one of those people who would push aside the more probably backpack for the fashionable purse.

Derek was sitting in the very back with Simon, a black bad slung over his shoulder. His eyes were gazing out the window, but I knew rather than seeing, he was thinking. I wanted to ask him what about, but I was sure he wouldn't answer. Talking had become even less his thing lately. I had been meaning to ask what was wrong, but I hadn't had the time. After all, moving into a new area with the looming menace of school left for some preparing. Oh, not to mention the lingering foes we were only barley hiding from.

Simon was also rather silent nowadays, I figured it was because of Derek and I's relationship, but perhaps there was something going on between them? Simon looked up, catching my eye before I had the chance to turn away. He smiled, giving a slight wave and a thumbs up.

I smiled back before looking across the van to Cade. He was sitting in the seat next to the door as though he was ready to bolt. He was defiantly the one I was most concerned about. Part of me hoped he was in all of my classes, and yet, I would also rather not deal with the problems that could arise from that.

"Richmond High School," Dad announced, circling around in front in order to let us off. "You schedules were distributed to you last night so you should all know where you're going, and be there on time and prepared."

I just pushed open my door and slid out, another forced smile creasing my face. It was going to be a long day.

"And remember students, last time I assigned the paper due before the end of the week!"

I stood, assuming that was the last statement to dismiss the class. Everyone else gathered their things and stood as well, so I followed them out the door.

School was just as I remembered it, but this time I had no friends and I was waiting, just waiting, for something bad to happen. I rounded a corner, looking for my math class. Spotting Tori across the hallway I wondered if I could talk to her to ease my social shame, but she was chatting up a few well groomed boys that were leaning nonchalantly against the lockers. Turning away I caught sight of another familiar face. Cade was leaning against a closed door, arms crossed, and a clear do-not-mess-with-me look on his face. Funnily enough, however, there was a group of girls chatting at him, trying to gain his attention. When he saw me, his eyes lit up, causing the girls to get more excited. They seemed to think he was finally taking interest in their conversation.

As I walked up I heard one of them talking, flipping her long red hair as she looked up to Cade.

"So, since I'm in the student council, I should show you around the school or maybe around town after school if you want."

Cade pushed past her, smiling at me. "Finally we meet. Where have you been all morning?"

"English and History," I replied, trying not to laugh at the looks of hatred I received from the group of girls. Part of me knew this would cause me trouble later, but at the same time I kind of enjoyed being the girl that got the guy for once. Of course, not really, because my guy was Derek. Right.

Cade laughed, easing his arm around my shoulders and steering me down another hallway. "I've been in two classes, not that I paid any attention in either. What do you have next?"

I thought for a second about where we were going, but as soon as the bell rang I knew it wasn't class. "I'm supposed to have Math."

"Derek can tutor you in it later," Cade said, his voice tightening. "He's real smart I hear."

I said nothing, sensing the rising dislike for his brother.

"So I thought we could chill outside for a while, get some fresh air. I'm not used to being cooped up inside all of the time." He continued talking, walking me down another hallway and pushing out two double doors.

"So I guess you want me to skip class?" I asked, remembering back when I was at his old 'home' and he led me around like this all the time.

Cade shrugged. "I suppose."

When I didn't answer he spun me around, leaning in until our noses were touching. "You don't want to leave me all alone do you?"

I glared at him, trying to move away. "Too close Cade."

He didn't relinquish his grip, eyes darkening. "Who's going to move me?"

He was technically right. Who would? I certainly wasn't strong enough. Nonetheless I pushed at him, attempting to pull my shoulders free. "Cade," I warned, my heart skipping a beat.

We were out behind the school, between the exit from the kitchen and the dumpsters, the area around us devoid of other people. The memory of his forcing himself on me flashed through my mind, making my heart beat even faster.

A slight smile lit up the corners of his mouth, but the smile wasn't pleasant or nice. It was rather reminiscent of the Cade I first met; the one who kidnapped me.

"Your heart is beating out of control." He whispered, leaning in closer. "But is it from fear? Or anticipation?"

I sucked in a breath, leaning as far from him as I could. "D-d-don't Cade. D-D-Derek will-"

"Derek will what? I don't know if you know this, but we're around a lot of people here Chloe. Derek can't hear just us over hundreds of kid's voices." Cade pressed my back up against the brick wall of the school, stepping close enough to lean down and brush his lips against my forehead.

Chloe? What are you doing letting him play with you like this? I chastised myself as I tried to think of a way out. Cade was lowering his hands to my waist, pulling it forwards against his, trapping me against him with a hand at the small of my back. I shivered as his fingers slipped under my shirt, tracing my skin.

"Cade," I said weakly, my mind going blank, "stop."

He laughed, his free hand gripping my chin and forcing my head up. "And what if I don't want to?"

His voice sounded soft and playful but his eyes were angry and aggressive. I knew he wasn't joking, he wanted this.

"Please," I whispered.

I wanted to be strong, I wished I had enough strength to push him off, give him a good kick and send him on his way, but I didn't. He was a werewolf and I was a girl. Without anyone around to help me, all I could do was ask. At least, I thought, ask. Not beg, ask. I refused to beg.

Cade's eyes searched mine before he dropped my chin, backing away from me. I was shocked to see him back off, not pressing his will on me.

"Alright. Fine. I'll stop. For now." Cade looked to me, frowning. "I'll give you some time to come back to me."

"Come back to you?" I blurted out, my fear of being weaker than Cade flying out the window. "_Back_ to you?"

Cade's eyes lit up again, as though I was goading him, asking for more. "Yes."

"Excuse me?" I said, anger bubbling. "I was never, I repeat never, with you."

Cade took a big step forward, brining him inches from me again. He bent over, pecking me on the lips in a swift motion. "Yeah, whatever you say Chloe."

I stood shocked for a moment as he turned, pulling the door open and walking back into the school. As it slammed shut I shook my head, pushing him out of my mind. There was nothing enticing about Cade, and clearly I was going to have to watch my step around him. He wasn't as rehabilitated as he pretended to be. Now the only question was: should I tell Derek?

* * *

><p><strong>I know it wasn't long, I'm sorry :( I promise I'll try and write more next time.<br>Review please and thank you **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: So I just want to clear up something before you read this chapter, which was touched upon in the prequel. Derek's wolf form, to me, looks like the propic i have up. I just like the idea of a wolf-man better than a wolf. I feel like he's more dangerous that way and can do a lot more things. Regardless, that is how he looks in this fic. Thanks for reading everyone! **

**Disclaimer: Darkest Powers belongs to armstrong :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV <strong>

I walked around school the rest of the day thinking of a way to speak with Derek about Cade. He already didn't like him, and surly if I mentioned this it would only start a fight.

As I sat down at lunch, at a table by myself, I thought about how Derek was in all of the higher level classes and I hadn't seen him all day. School really was going to be horrible. Not only was it dangerous for us to be here, I couldn't even see my boyfriend.

"Is this seat taken?"

I looked up quickly, surprised anyone would want to sit with me. I had been ignored all day like some sort of leper. As I looked up though, I couldn't help but smile. Simon was standing next to me, eyes sparkling as though he had some kind of secret to tell me.

"Nope, it's all yours," I said, waving at the completely empty bench. "How has your day been?"

"Alright," he answered, sitting down. "Yours? Have you seen Derek at all?"

I shook my head, ignoring the image of Cade that popped into my mind. I wanted to see Derek, but at the same time I just knew he would know what happened. Like he did after we reunited when Cade, Simon, and I escaped from the Edison Group.

"Hey Simon! Can we join you?"

I looked up as two girls and a boy crowded around my previously empty table. They all seemed really friendly, but I wasn't surprised that Simon had people after him already. Especially girls.

"Sure, absolutely. Chloe, these are some friends from art class, and everyone this is Chloe. We live together at her father's house." Simon smiled as the two girls sat down on either side of him and the guy sidled around to sit with me.

"Hey Chloe, I'm Patrick, but you can call me PJ." The guy next to me flashed a smile and daintily shook my hand.

I couldn't help but smile. This boy, PJ, was clearly gay. Perhaps Simon attracted men as well as girls?

"I'm Samantha and this is Hannah," The blond haired girl said, pointing to herself and the girl on the other side of Simon.

"Hey," I said, trying to smile as nicely as I could. It was weird to be at a school and making friends a few short weeks after being hunted down and shot at. "So you all take art?"

"Oh yeah," PJ said, taking the hint and starting off on a conversation.

As they chatted around me, I scanned the lunch room for any of our other group. Simon was taking out copies of his comic book, which I wasn't surprised he brought with him, while the others commented on his art work.

"Chloe, do you do any art?" Hannah asked, her small voice surprising me at first. It was a whisper of a voice, which I wouldn't have heard over the rest of the conversation had I not been tuning everyone else out.

"Oh no," Simon bust in, winking at me, "she does movies. She likes directing."

I smiled, feeling a blush rising. We used to discuss movies all the time together until we got caught up running around. "Yeah. I specialize in horror movies."

We continued on the conversation for the rest of lunch, the bell bringing an end to our time. I stood up, trying to remember what class I had next. Gym.

"Where are you going?" Simon scooped up her backpack along with his, walking with her out of the lunch room.

"Gym. I haven't taken gym in a long time. The last school I was at, mostly a theater and tech focus school, we didn't really do the gym thing." I thought about it, changing in the locker rooms and running around for no reason. Gross and a waste of time. It wasn't like anything ever got accomplished in gym either; it's not even a real work out.

"Are you kidding? I love gym." Simon laughed, handing me my bag.

Of course the athletic boy liked gym. Of course.

I followed my schedule to the gym locker rooms, pushing the door open and hoping my day could only get better. The office in the back held an androgynous teacher, hopefully a woman, who was looking over a roster and frowning.

"Excuse me, I'm a new student?" I said, trying to get her attention without making her angry. "Can I have a uniform?"

"Do you have the five dollar deposit?" she answered, eyes never leaving the papers.

I paused. "Uh, no. I didn't know about it."

"Well you can borrow loaner clothes today, but it will dock the class participation grade."

I nodded, taking the clothes and changing out before the bell for class rang. This was going to be the worst class yet.

As I walked out into the gym I scanned the area, taking in the students lazily walking around the outer gym, probably some kind of warm up. As I joined the throng, someone came up behind me, tapping my shoulder. I was hoping it was a friend, but one glance told me I was wrong.

"So, I can see you're new. Your friends with Cade correct?" the red head from earlier was standing, hand on her hip as three girls crowded behind her.

Everyone passed us by as we stood, the looks on their faces said this happened a lot.

"Yeah," I started, knowing this would start some kind of fight, "I know Cade. We live together."

The looks on their faces were priceless. Before they could say anything I turned on my heel and continued walking. Girls could be so petty, and if living/surviving with Tori taught me anything, it was never let them lead the conversation.

"Hey."

I looked over as Derek slid next to me, slowing his gait to match mine. I couldn't help but smile. "Derek."

He didn't smile back, but his fingers brushed mine, pulling my hand into his. I felt the squeeze, which made me smile more.

"How has your day been?" I asked, squeezing his hand back.

He shrugged.

"Is everything okay? Was it too stressful?" I asked, thinking of how he had a tough time in school with his previous tries.

He shrugged again.

"Derek!" I cried, jerking on his hand. "Answer me! Are you being made fun of? Picked on?"

Derek glanced my way, his green eyes light and playful. "It's actually quite the opposite now."

"What do you mean?" I asked, surprised. "The opposite?"

"Girls seem to be flocking to me, and I thought that was Simon's expertise."

I felt my heart jerk, my stomach clenching so tight I thought I might be sick. "F-flocking?"

"Yeah," he said, not elaborating.

I thought about Cade and Derek. Neither of them looked like puberty hated them anymore, they were lean, mean, dark, and defiantly dangerous. I shouldn't be surprised that girls were interested in him now, he was certainly attractive. Especially to me.

"Yeah, quite a few girls talked to me today. One asked if I was free later."

I tightened my hands into fists. Was he saying all this to make me mad? It was working.

"Hey."

I ignored him, fuming. My face was flushing, heart pounding, and I was embarrassed that I was getting so upset.

"Chloe," Derek whispered, bending close to my ear.

I shivered, his breath tickling my ear.

"Now you know how I feel when you're with Cade."

I stopped, surprised. I knew it bothered him that Cade was around me, but I didn't know he reacted so much to it.

"Speaking of…"

I looked up, watching Cade stroll across the gym, heading straight for us. I wasn't surprised when I heard an excited squeal from behind us. Red had certainly noticed Cade.

"Chloe! Derek." Cade smiled at me, not even looking at Derek.

I looked away, still mad. Of course I was still mad! Did he think it was okay to just carry on the way he did and I would be fine with that?

Derek gripped my hand, glancing at me. I knew he could tell I was irritated with Cade, whereas I would usually pretend it was all okay so there would be no big drama. This time I was well prepared to be stubborn.

"Are you still mad at me Chloe?" Cade asked, bending over to look in my face.

I glared at him, but before I could say anything Derek jerked me against him, his arm going around my shoulder, body blocking Cade off from me. "Back off brother." He growled, muscles rippling.

Cade smiled, a rather devious smile, before stepping back a few feet. "I guess you already told him?"

I snapped around, angry that Cade let on to what had happened, but more concerned by how Derek would react.

"What happened?" Derek whispered, looking to me. "Chloe?"

I looked down, opening my mouth but saying nothing. Other students were starting to stare, and even the teachers were pointing and watching.

Cade only laughed, walking slightly away, keeping his eye on Derek. I could tell he was only trying to goad him on, to make him lash out.

"Derek, not here, not now." I said, looking up at him.

He just looked down, dropping his arm and walking away. My heart lurched, tears pricking my eyes. Cade stepped closer, his grin making me even madder.

"This," I started, turning my glare on him, "was the last straw. This is entirely your fault!"

"So Chloe, have a nice first day?"

"No."

I stormed past my dad after we all got out of the car (let me tell you, that was one silent ride minus Tori's incessant blabbering), heading straight for my room. Slamming my door made me feel slightly better, even though the childishness of it shamed me.

My bag crashed to the floor as I flopped on the bed and buried my face, wishing everything would just go away.

I faintly heard my window sliding open, then shut, as someone snuck into my room. It roused me from my sleep, dragging me back into the world I was blissfully avoiding.

"Cade," I snapped, tossing my nap out of my mind as I pushed myself onto my knees, my back facing the window. "Get out and stop showing up here."

When he didn't answer I grit my teeth, turning around to tell him off.

Derek stared back at me, his eyes darkened in a cold fury. "Chloe."

"D-D-Derek?" I stammered, leaning away from him as he placed his hands on the bed, crawling towards me.

I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what, he was angry and it was terrifying, but I felt something else as well. I wanted him to channel his anger in a more productive way.

He kept crawling forward, completely on the bed now, his face got closer and closer to mine, our gazes locked. I fell back against the mattress, letting my hands skim up his sides as he positioned himself over me, his hips pressing in between my knees.

"Chloe…" his voice was softer this time, eyes dropping as his lips barely skimmed mine, making me want more.

I slid one hand up to his cheek and the other to the back of his neck, trying to pull him closer. I felt him smile as he gave in, pressing his body on top of me, crashing his lips against mine. I lifted my knees, tightening them against his sides as he grinded his hips against mine.

"Chloe…" he moaned, his lips leaving mine for only a second.

I kissed his cheek lightly, expecting him to stop. We had never done anything over a few light kisses.

He growled softly, nuzzling into my neck. I gasped as I felt his lips trace my neckline before planting soft kisses. I slid my hands up under his shirt, feeling the muscles in his back as his arms maneuvered under me, holding me tight.

His teeth grazed my skin, nibbling a bit above my shoulder. I moaned, heat rising to my cheeks as I wriggled under him. He took that as a good sign, drawing my face back to his and kissing me harder. Our tongues clashed, twisting together as we deepened the kiss, breathing heavy.

I felt his fingers search, finding the hem of my shirt before they slipped under it. My skin burned at his touch, tingling as his fingers searched for new places, passing over my side and pressing onto my bra.

I gasped in surprise, breaking our kiss. Derek's eyes were closed, his mouth open as he panted. His eyes flickered open, the brightest green I had ever seen.

"Chloe?" he whispered, voice deep and husky. "Is everything okay?"

I knew my face was red, I could feel it, but I tried hard not to be embarrassed. "It's just…" we had never done anything like this before, and I certainly had never done this with anyone else either. Cade flashed into my mind for a second before Derek pressed his lips to mine again, this time fiercer. I resisted at first, startled, before his aggression got to me.

I let my mind go, following the feeling that begged to be released. Derek moaned as my hands brushed against his chest, trailing down to his waistline. I took over, kissing his neck and shoulders as I caught his shirt in my hands tugging at it. He pulled it off the rest of the way, eyes glinting as I moved out from under him, lightly pushing him onto his back.

He closed his eyes as I climbed on top of him, straddling him. I kissed his shoulders, moving down and kissing his chest and abdomen. His hands gripped my shoulders as I skimmed my lips below his belly button at the top of his jeans. I could feel him hardening under me, a blush rising to my cheeks. My boldness was dashed, embarrassment surfacing again.

"Chloe?" Derek said, pulling me down onto his bare chest in a hug. "What happened between you and Cade?"

I blanched, all of the feelings draining from my mind. Nothing like a little Derek to kill the mood. His arms tightened as he rolled over onto his side, easily moving me next to him in the small bed.

"Please Chloe, what was it?"

I looked up at him, a mixture of anger and hurt in his eyes. "Derek, it wasn't really anything. Cade and I had been talking in the hallway and he led me outside. I followed him, because I guess I wasn't thinking. Then he cornered me like…like he used to when I was captive…and he tried to force himself on me."

He almost crushed me as he erupted in a growl, arms drawing me even closer to him.

"Derek!" I hushed, unable to move my arms to press a hand to his mouth. "I asked him to stop, and then he did. But, then he made me angry and as we fought he kissed me and walked away."

Derek staid still, his breathing low and even. I waited until I felt his arms rippling, course hair sprouting.

"Derek! Derek no! Don't do that here! It's okay, it really is! I told him to go, and he did!" I felt him changing around me, arms and hands elongating, fur growing from all parts of his body. A ripping sound filled the air as his jeans tore, his legs growing and twisting.

I closed my eyes, afraid about the outcome. Would Derek still be Derek? He finished changing, his wolf form sitting on my bed, holding onto me as though I was going to float away if he let go.

"Derek?" I whispered, hoping he would acknowledge me rather than hunt Cade in a blind rage.

He shifted, his nose nuzzling into my hair. I felt his tongue lick out against the back of my neck, giving me goosebumps.

"Ew," I said, smiling. At least he wasn't an anger crazed beast. "Is their anyway you can change back?"

Derek-wolf ignored my question, shifting on the bed. I listened as it creaked and groaned, complaining at the new weight.

"Maybe we should move. Should we go outside? To the backyard?" I asked, pointing to the window.

Derek shook his long muzzle, gripping me tighter. I winced as he shifted again, moving onto the floor with most of my sheets, pillows, and blankets.

"What are you doing?" I asked, frowning as he dragged me along. There was really nothing I could do to resist Derek, no matter what form he was in.

He circled around the blankets, letting go of me. I watched as he lurched around me, his gnarled paws pushing at the blankets. I let out a yelp as he thumped down on the floor, his enormous form encircling me, his muzzle resting on my shoulder while his tail was draped over my legs. I wasn't going anywhere.

I thought for a moment, listening as Derek's panting drew into long, drawn out breathes. He was falling asleep like this!

"Chloe? Can I come in?"

I felt my heart skip a beat as my door rattled, my dad's voice drifting past it. How was I going to explain?


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Sorry, it's been long, I know it has :( But college started and i was busy...I'm sorry! **

**but i love you guys and the reviews you give me thank you so much !**

**Disclaimer: i do not own darkest powers. **

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

My dad was waiting in the hallway for me to answer, clearly impatient that I was taking entirely too long. I twisted around on the floor, trying to maneuver out from under Derek. His furry ears swished back and forth, but his eyes were closed. Was he dreaming, or just making this intentionally hard for me? I pushed at him, shoving his head off my shoulder and scrambling to stand before my dad got angry. I watched the door fly open, Dad standing with his arms crossed, anger spreading across his face.

"Look Chloe, I know every kid wants their privacy, but I think you're being too dramatic about this school thing."

I just stared at him, waiting for him to notice the furry carpet that I was half hunched over. When it registered in his mind that I had a full blown werewolf in my room he stumbled back, mouth gaping open.

"Is that? Derek? Cade? And what do they think they're doing in your room at night!" dad's face turned red, then a purplish color, but he didn't move any closer. He was either afraid, or knew I was safe. I was hoping he knew I was safe.

"Well, it's Derek, and this happened by accident. He was asking me about the…gym homework. And then it just happened." I stammered, standing and walking towards the entrance to my room. Maybe I could get him to continue this conversation downstairs?

My dad looked even madder, but found it in himself to pull out a little sarcasm. "You're telling me that your boyfriend was in your room asking about gym homework at night?"

I laughed uneasily, wringing my hands. Well…we were certainly doing physical activities.

Derek took it upon himself to get up at that moment, shaking and glancing over at us. Dad gasped, fear showing on his face. I remembered how scary Cade and Jackson had been when they attacked; I supposed that was the same fear dad was feeling. He knew Derek was with us, but he had never really been convinced that he was safe.

Derek looked to me, flicking his tail back and forth. I shook my head, tossing him a warning glance. Don't you dare.

He dared.

I yelped as he gripped me, slobbery tongue sliding across my face. He let out barking laughter, reclining on his heels.

"Chloe. Get over here right now."

I wiped the slobber off my face, trying not to laugh. I knew it wasn't funny to my father, but I thought it was hilarious. Derek seemed quite content with making me laugh anyway.

"Now."

The smile dropped from my face. He was angrier than I had ever seen him, especially since I got back from my adventures with the Edison Group.

I walked to him, glancing back at Derek. "This only happens when Derek's mad or defensive, or well. I'm not really sure why it happens all the time, but it was totally unintentional."

Dad nodded sharply, motioning for me to follow him down the hallway. He called back to Derek, his voice stern. "Please take yourself outside until you calm down."

We were seated in the kitchen, everyone else presumably asleep.

"Chloe, I know he's your friend, Cade too (I scoffed), but it seems like they're more dangerous to have around than Tori or Simon. I mean, they're like…wild animals." Dad had his hands clasped in front of him as though he was speaking at a business meeting, trying to push his point and persuade the audience.

I glared, the rebellious teenager coming out in me. "Wild animals? Derek is my boyfriend! So you're saying I'm dating a wild animal?"

"We haven't talked about that yet, and I'm not sure it's a good conversation topic for right now. Rather, I'm thinking maybe we should find them a different place to live?" Dad kept his voice cool and collected, as though he was speaking towards a boss rather than his daughter.

"A different place to live?" I snapped, unaccustomed to this kind of anger towards my dad. "You can't split us up! Not only are Derek and I together, Simon is his brother! And Tori…well Tori has been with us this whole time too!"

"You didn't say anything about Cade," Dad pointed out, gesturing with his hands. "I just think we'd all be safer with them somewhere else."

"Cade is the one who rescued me from the Edison Group this last time. I would have been trapped in that research lab forever if he hadn't been there." I neglected to mention he and his brothers were the reason I was there in the first place, but Dad didn't need to know all that. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Dad was quiet for a while, his eyes downcast. When he glanced at me again I could tell he had made his decision.

"We will talk about this as a…group…after school tomorrow. At the dinner table perhaps?" he looked to me for approval.

I didn't answer.

"Isn't that a great idea? We'll all have a…group dinner."

The next afternoon I walked through the hallway to my class, thoughts running everywhere except school. Not that I was planning on working hard anyway.

Derek hadn't gotten a chance to speak with me since last night, Dad made sure of that. Simon however slipped me a note from him that said he wanted to see me during gym and talk. I felt like I was being sucked back to middle school. We were reduced to passing notes because we weren't allowed to talk?

Cade also had kept his distance. I knew it wouldn't last for long but I liked the fact that it gave me one less thing to think about.

"Chloe!"

I turned, hearing my name as though it was whispered through the hallway. I shivered for a second, wondering if I imagined it. As I turned away, a hand caught my shoulder. I jumped, spinning around to catch who it was.

"Oh I'm sorry to scare you." Hannah was standing next to me, a friend with her.

I smiled, relieved that my necromancy powers weren't acting up yet. It could only happen sooner or later, and I would prefer later. I didn't want to be known as the 'schizophrenic girl' again at yet another school.

"No, I just didn't get enough sleep last night. How are you?" I asked, smiling at her. Already I seemed weird, I was sure of it.

"Good. I was just going to tell you, in case you hadn't seen it." She looked down, a blush creeping across her face.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

The friend behind her shook her head a little, throwing a sympathetic glance at me. "Yeah, tell her."

Hannah looked up, frowning. "Well, that boy that lives with you? Well he's outside of the school…"

I frowned, thinking of Derek. Maybe Simon? What could have happened? Did the Edison Group find us already? I thanked her before heading towards the front. I pushed out the double doors, thankful that I was so close to the entrance when Hannah had caught up with me.

When I reached the outside I stopped, regretting my decision to rush out here. Maybe I should have thought more about _all_ of the boys I lived with.

Cade was standing about fifteen feet away from the school, a bouquet of flowers in his hands. I looked to his feet, reading the words that were spelled out with rose petals. 'Be mine?' they read.

I was caught between wanting to yell at him, and wanting to run back in so no one would know he was talking about me.

"Chloe!"

Too late for the latter.

"I can't believe you Cade!" I cried, walking towards him so everyone wouldn't hear me shouting. "First of all, no, second of all, it's the middle of the school day!"

"Isn't it romantic?" he asked, holding his arms open as if he expected me to run to him.

I yanked the flowers out of his hands and tossed them in the nearest trashcan. "No! I have a boyfriend! Your brother!"

I knew saying just that would make him angry. As his jovial smile turned into a grimace I stamped out the letters on the ground. "Find a girl that you can have okay? I'm off limits."

"Damn right she is."

I turned, Derek coming up behind me and tossing his arm over my shoulders. What seemed like a gentle gesture was rough, his hand pulling me backwards against him. "She's mine. You know that."

"Maybe you should give the lady a choice? To experience something different? A little more…dark?" Cade put on a suave smile, hiding his irritation.

I snorted, shaking my head. "I've made my choice."

Derek said nothing; standing stoically behind me was enough to punctuate my claim. I felt his muscles ripple as Cade shot him a grin.

"Relax Derek. It's fine." I whispered, knowing Cade would hear me anyway.

Surprisingly enough he didn't goad Derek any further. Rather he made to walk past us, stopping next to Derek and leaning close to his ear. "Brother's should share." He whispered, before walking back into the school.

I spun around in Derek's grip, watching his face. He seemed okay, but I knew he could hide his anger better than anyone else. At least, he could pretend like he didn't care. "Derek? Just let him be, he's only messing around with me until he finds another girl to prey on."

"Prey is the right word." Derek muttered.

I laced fingers with him before turning to go back into the school for the last class of the day. The girl who had been standing with Hannah tossed me a smile as she walked by Derek and I. I smiled back, pushing through the doors and continuing on with the monotony of a school day.

After class, which I had zoned out in, I walked lazily towards my house. We didn't live to far away; close enough to walk, so I chose to get some air before our family dinner.

I jumped as someone came up beside me, catching my eye as I glanced at her. Hannah's friend was smiling at me, her brown hair bobbing in a ponytail behind her as she bounced into step.

"Hey, sorry I didn't really introduce myself earlier." She said, a small smile crossing her lips.

I nodded, "that's fine. As you saw, I had my hands full anyway. Thank Hannah for the heads up okay?"

The girl nodded slightly, her eyes flicking away. "My name is Naomi. You're Chloe right?"

"Yeah. Hannah told you huh? As I'm sure you know, I'm new here. It's great to be making friends so easily like this." I felt a little shy, and yeah I didn't want to be in school, but it wasn't horrible to know I could still make new friends who weren't super powered.

"Oh yeah, I know what you mean." Naomi said, nodding her head so vigorously her ponytail bobbed back and forth again. "So you live in that house behind all of those trees?"

I faltered, my smile breaking. I hadn't told anyone that. "Uh yeah, how did you know?"

"Oh, Simon told Hannah, who told me." Naomi said, frowning as well. "I hope that's okay, I didn't mean to be so nosy. It's just interesting when a big group of kids move into the neighborhood."

"Oh," I said, relief flooding over me. So this wasn't an Edison Group decoy. Perhaps I was being a little too paranoid? "No that's fine. You can come over some time if you want. That is of course, if you're not trying to get at Simon. If you are, I can't help you there."

"I promise I won't go after your boyfriend's brother," Naomi laughed, crossing her fingers comically.

We both laughed, and it felt good to finally make a friend who wasn't trapped in all of this Edison Group business.

"So, we're all gathered here for this meal." Dad awkwardly said some form of grace, signaling to everyone that we could start eating.

I looked at the pizza take out boxes, wondering how this constituted as a good 'group' meal. Derek and Cade both had already claimed boxes for themselves, leaving the rest of us with four boxes to share. Dad had really gone all out.

"I wanted to speak with you all about our current living situation."

I ducked my head, taking small sips from my water. I wasn't interesting in helping him explain that he wanted part of our group out. I mean, we were like our own little superhuman support group, you know?

"I love it!" Tori said, cutting her pizza with a fork and knife. "I mean, we finally get to be just like normal kids. And we get to buy new clothes. After seeing Chloe…who knew her dad could be so cool!"

"Thanks Tori," I muttered, picking the mushrooms out of my pizza. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to stomach any of this.

Derek and Cade probably already knew what was coming. They most likely heard when Dad was talking to me in the kitchen.

"I think it may be too dangerous for us to stick together." He said slowly, letting his statement sink into the audience.

We all remained quiet. Even Tori didn't say anything. For a moment, no one even moved.

"But, why?" Simon asked. Derek must not have wanted to worry him.

Dad folded his hands, preparing his business voice. "It may just be too dangerous living here with two…werewolves. I don't want to put any of you in danger. If someone does something to offend Derek or Cade, they could even become a danger to themselves."

No one spoke again. It was as if life had been muted. I was the first to break the silence this time, dropping my pizza on my plate.

"Is it really for their safety?" I asked, completely prepared for the major punishment I would get for acting out now.

Dad looked to me, eyes steely. "I just think if they were with their own kind, maybe they would have a more enriching life."

"Their own kind?" Simon said, his voice rising a little. "Derek's my brother. Where he goes, I go."

Cade looked to me a smile crossing his face. "I certainly can't leave Chloe alone to get preyed on by the cruel world."

Derek grunted at that, rolling his eyes.

Tori glanced from my dad to Simon. Even though she was on a conquest for new boys, it was clear she wasn't sure about leaving the group behind. "I mean. I don't know. Derek was the one, despite how smelly and mean he may be, who kept us safe through this whole thing."

"Thanks for the credit guys," Cade said, his voice joking. "Didn't I save Chloe?"

"After putting her in danger," Derek added, glaring at his biological brother.

Dad perked up at that, but before he could say anything I stood, pushing my chair back. "I don't think separating us is going to happen Dad. I love you, and I want to live with you, but if you try to keep us apart, well. We've run away from multiple places, and we can do it again."

Dad said nothing as I retreated up the stairs. I knew my blatant comment was rather unlike me, but I wasn't going to let my boyfriend be sent away because he was a werewolf. I didn't care. I knew he would never hurt me. Cade on the other hand, he was free for anyone to take.

I felt an anger rising behind me as I stumbled down the stairs. It was dark; the kitchen clean after dinner, and no one was around. The fog rising from the rooms behind me reached out, trying to grasp at my legs as I ran.

Ghosts! It hadn't happened in so long! I tripped, falling on my knees as I let out a startled scream. I felt boney hands gripping my arms, pulling at me.

"Chloe."

I felt tears stinging my eyes as I fought off the skeletons. Go away! Just go away!

"Chloe, calm down. It's only a dream."

My eyes fluttered open, registering the dark shape above me. Derek?

"It's okay, it's a dream. You need to focus on what's scaring you and push it away. Far away."

I knew what was happening. I raised something in my sleep again. I shivered, thinking of how long it had been. I focused on the souls that were calling to me, picturing them in my mind before I pushed, sending them back to the afterlife they belonged in.

"Okay, good. You did good."

I fell back on my pillows, wiping the sweat from my brow. The room felt about ten degrees colder, and I knew there were w few ghosts lingering around.

"Go away," I whispered, pushing at them again.

"It's fine, they're all gone."

I frowned. Something was wrong here. I opened my eyes again, sitting up. "Derek?"

A growl answered me from somewhere on the floor. I saw wolf- Derek standing in front of a pile of bones he had been keeping out of my room.

Cade was gripping my hand, my upper body cradled in his lap with a pillow for support. His mischievous grin met my glance, saying it all.

"Cade? What are you doing here?" I snapped, trying to scoot away from him and closer to the wolf on the floor.

"Calm down, I'm here by orders of Master Derek. He wanted my help. Of course, I took the job he wanted, but then again I'm not used to seeing dead things crawl across the floor." Cade pushed me back onto the pillow lightly, his eyes actually hinted with concern. "Are you okay?"

I reclined a bit, still trying to maneuver my way out of his lap. I was pretty sure that wasn't part of Derek's plan. "Yeah. It was just a dream."

"Well, clearly it wasn't _just_ a dream." Cade answered, waving to Derek and the zombies. "Who knew there were dead bodies here anyway?"

I looked away from them, pulling the pillow down onto my bed and out of his lap before I buried my face in it. I didn't want to see the bodies of those I had accidentally raised. "I wonder why." I mumbled into the pillows. Not only were there dead bodies here, they also seemed to be full of so much hate. At least in my dream they were.

I melt a muzzle press against my hand, Derek eyeing me when I moved to see him. "I'm okay. Really. Thank you."

"I didn't get thanks," Cade said, poking my arm.

I glared at him. "The bad you've done is not cancelled out by this. You have a lot of do-gooding to complete."

"Well." I heard a slightly shaky voice from the corner of my room. "Maybe it would be best for these boys to stay and help out after all?"

I sat up straight, my dad leaning against the wall at the back of my room. I felt uneasy, this being the first time my father had experience his daughter as 'unnatural'.

"That must take a toll on you?" he asked, looking at me with a faint, peace-making smile.

I just nodded, feeling exhausted already. At least now Derek and Cade wouldn't have to leave. But, I now had a new thing to think about. Why were there dead bodies here?


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hey, again, I'm sorry (._.). I'm glad everyone is staying with me, and still reading and reviewing :] **

**Disclaimer: I don't own darkest powers **

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

The next day was sunny and bright, contrasting the previous night's events. I walked through the yard, thankful that today was a weekend day. School wasn't what was on my mind, so when my new school friend started up the pathway to my house I was surprised.

"Hey Chloe!" Naomi called, waving. "How are you today?"

I smiled, the mail I was clutching in my hands forgotten. "I'm good, how are you?"

"Alright. I heard there was something going on at your house last night? I think Simon told Hannah you had a nightmare?" Her eyes flicked up to the house, hair falling back over her shoulder as she stared right up at my window.

I frowned. Had Derek told Simon last night? And why would he go and tell someone from school? Especially since it wasn't any normal nightmare. But then again, I could just be worrying too much over something so small. "Yeah, it's all the scary movies I watch. I really should cut back."

Naomi smiled, her eyes still drifting to the house. "Is it okay if I come inside? Is anyone home?"

I nodded, walking back up the path with her. "My dad took Tori and Simon to the mall, something about new clothes, and I believe Derek is somewhere around here…exercising."

Cade had disappeared after last night, and I had no idea where he went. Derek didn't seem interested in looking for him either.

Naomi followed me into the house as I dropped the mail on the front table, scanning the magazines and junk for anything interesting. Since no one knew we lived here, I wasn't expecting much.

"This is a nice house," Naomi said, her fingers running through her hair. "Where did you move from?"

I paused, wondering what I should say. We should have thought up an answer before we made new friends from school. What did everyone else say when they were asked?

"Oh, here and there. My dad moves around a lot because of his job, and we picked up some people on our way." That should suffice. It also meant we wouldn't stay long, therefore covering the bases when we left. I smiled, thinking of how crafty that had been.

Naomi nodded, her smile back. "It sucks to move around, so I know how you feel. My parents moved a lot, when we moved here I didn't know anyone. It seems like so long ago that Jenifer and I went to school."

"Jenifer?" I asked, waving to the couch so we could sit down. "Who is that? Your sister?"

"Oh, yeah. She was a year younger than me."

Naomi flinched as the door was thrown open, heavy footsteps heading for the living room we were in. I looked over my shoulder, the hair on my neck rising. Standing quickly, I felt the urge to run, hide somewhere.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here."

I felt my stomach clench as Oscar and Kane stood in the living room of our 'safe' house, while I was the only one here. I looked to the side, expecting to see Naomi's horrified face, but she was standing casually beside me, expressionless.

"Oscar, w-what are you doing here?" I stammered, wringing my hands. "C-C-Cade's not here right now."

Oscar smiled, his teeth showing. Kane motioned behind him, and Jackson came forth, his braid swinging over his shoulder as he hefted Cade off his shoulder and dropped him with a thump on the floor. I stifled a gasp, my hands flying to my mouth as I looked down on Cade, who was unconscious and bleeding on the carpet. He was on his back, clothes torn and face displayed; purple marks smeared with blood were starting to surface.

"He is now," Oscar said, wiping his hands on his shirt with a flourish, discreetly pointing out the smears of blood on his clothing. "It seems like our brothers are hiding here with you lot?"

I thought for a moment. Were they only here for Cade and Derek? Did that mean they weren't working on the Edison Group's behalf?

"What do you mean hiding here with us?" I asked, wondering where this conversation would go. If I was lucky, I wouldn't end up in the Edison Group's hands, or as bait. Knowing movie plots, I was liable to be the bait.

Oscar stepped over Cade's body, stalking slowly towards me. His blue eyes sparkled like diamonds, a grin spreading across his face. "We don't exactly follow orders anymore. They let us into the light, and now we don't want to go back." He reached out, finger trailing along the collar of my shirt.

A flowery perfume filled the air, making me scrunch up my nose. I squinted at him, waving my hand in front of my face in a comical manner. "Why do you smell like old women?"

Oscar snarled, peeling his lips back and growling. His hand snapped up, dragging me forward by my collar. "Just wait. They'll never smell us coming."

Kane, who had been standing back passively, joined Oscar in front of me. "You know, it wasn't smart of Cade to leave his pretty prize here all alone."

"I'm no one's prize," I snapped, trying not to cough with the over powering perfume smell washing over me. "Defiantly not Cade's."

Jackson came back into the house, I hadn't noticed his absence, looking commanding and in control. "Let's leave before they get back. If you want to play your mind games, letting them catch you here isn't going to work."

Oscar let go of me, turning and walking out of the house, the bounce in his step clearly a happy one. Kane stepped towards me, leaning so his lips were on my neck. I shivered as he skimmed upward towards my ear, breathing out slowly. "How did Cade put it?" he asked, moving from my neck to my ear. "Brother's should share? Though, I think I'm interested in a different kind of fun then they are."

Goose bumps climbed up my arms and legs, leaving me cold long after they had gone. Naomi sat back on the couch, avoiding my eyes. I decided I would check out my hunch after caring for Cade. Ignoring her for the moment, I knelt on the floor, lifting Cade's head slightly, afraid to hurt him further. If only they had dropped him upstairs where everyone wouldn't see. There was no way I could carry him.

Most of his wounds were shallow scratches and bruises, nothing too serious. I went to the kitchen and gathered supplies, bringing them back to the living room.

"Cade?" I whispered, taking the hot washcloth and wiping off the blood on his chest and arms. "Cade?"

Naomi joined me on the floor, flicking her hair out of her face. "Do you want any help?"

"Can you pick things up?" I asked snidely, a little mad that she had tricked me into thinking I had made a normal friend.

She shook her head a little, a sad frown on her face. "I'm sorry. How did you know?"

"How did you know?" I retorted, glaring up at her.

"It's not every day a necromancer moves into a ghost's house," she said, shrugging. "I knew the moment I saw you, it was the glow."

I shrugged. "That seems to happen to me a lot actually."

Cade stirred under me, eyes flicking open as he jumped into action, hand flying to my throat as he flipped me on my back, pinning me to the ground. I yelped, dropping the towel and knocking over the bowl of hot water.

"Chloe?" he whispered, eyes flicking back and forth as if he didn't remember the house he lived in now. "What?"

"They brought you back here. Where did you find them?" I asked as he sat back, giving me little room to sit up myself.

He shook his head. "They ambushed me in the park. I'm surprised they didn't find Derek first, he must have lost sight of me."

"Derek?" I asked. "Why would he be following you?"

Cade smiled then, the blood in his mouth making it a grizzly sight. "Something about teaching me a lesson."

I nodded slightly. That sounded like something Derek might do, especially if he was tired of Cade. Which he was the first moment he saw me with him. So much for 'exercising'.

"They brought me here? Unusual." Cade said, picking up the towel and using it to clean off his face.

I stood, wiping my pants off before glancing at Naomi. "Do you think you could find Derek for me? You know what he looks like, I assume?"

"What's in it for me?" she asked, her form wavering.

It was the first time it ever truly seemed like she was dead. "You are seeking me out for a reason, you help me and I'll help you."

"I guess you're talking to a ghost?" Cade asked.

Both of us ignored him as she nodded and drifted out of the house.

Derek had to know as soon as possible, and we had to move. I wondered how I was going to break it to my dad that a small pack of Derek's relatives +1 were hunting us.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I'm a day late for those I promised an update to, and I'm very sorry! But here's another chapter, and with how this ends I may just have to keep writing soon..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers**

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

After Naomi had left, hopefully looking for Derek like I asked her to, Cade stood up and dusted himself off.

"It's a little embarrassing to be dragged back here, beaten and bloody, in front of the girl I'm after," He said, eyes looking anywhere but at me.

I chose to ignore him, cleaning up the water I had knocked over when Cade woke up. Why could Naomi be interested in contacting me? And did it have anything to do with the skeletons I had 'dug up' in my sleep?

"So, what if they find Derek before your ghost does?" Cade asked, helping me with the water.

I shook my head, biting my lip a little. I didn't really want to think about that. Honestly, if they said they would leave me alone if he left with them, he probably would. No, he defiantly would.

Cade seemed a little irked at my lack of answering, gripping my shoulder with one hand. "Hey, are you listening to me at all?"

I shrugged his hand off, looking to the kitchen. "Not really."

He growled as I walked away, throwing the soaked towel on the floor. "Don't forget what I can do."

My confident walk faltered a little, shoulders hunching slightly. I did seem to forget that Cade was a predator after all. And he had shown me his forceful ways. Before I could say anything he was in front of me, eyes hard and angry.

"You seem to think that here you are safe. Maybe you are from the Edison Group, but not from me." He snarled, stepping closer.

I remembered the basement I had been kept in with him, his former home. The smell of blood flitted through my memory, causing me to cringe.

He smiled wickedly, his canines just barley showing. "You seem to remember more than you pretend to."

I shivered, eyes flickering closed. Whatever he was going to do, I certainly couldn't stop him. I felt him lean in close, his breath on my cheek.

The front door opened slowly, the noise startling me. When I opened my eyes Cade was gone.

"Chloe? What's going on here?" My Dad walked into the house, looking questioningly at me.

I frowned, glancing up the stairs to see if Cade was watching from there. And to think, I gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"Did something happen?" I could tell by his voice he was almost rethinking his decision to let Derek and Cade stay with us.

I shook my head, continuing to the kitchen and placing the bowl in the sink. "No, just a mess on the floor, had to clean it up."

Tori and Simon walked in a few seconds later, their quiet bickering feeling so normal and safe I almost forgot that the other werewolves had been here.

"I can't believe you wasted the money on paper. Like, couldn't you have just gotten notebook paper?" Tori said snidely, the rustling of her shopping bags nowhere near as loud as her shrill voice.

Simon scoffed, disbelief showing clear on his face as he swung the door shut. "This isn't just _any _paper. It's fricken sketching paper! And the charcoal pencils aren't just _any_ pencils either!"

I laughed a little, drawing their attention to me. Tori shot me a dirty look, stomping up the stairs as though I had said something to offend her. "At least I won't be seen in the same old rags, _Chloe_."

I shook my head a little, knowing that she was just being the…witch…she always was.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Simon asked, his two bags slung over his back with one hand.

My dad had moved on to the office, leaving us in private. I shook my head a little, tugging at my hair with my hand absently.

"We had visitors while everyone was out," I said, looking past Simon at the door.

He looked behind himself, before looking back at me. "What kind of visitors? Edison Group?"

I hushed him with a finger, motioning that we should go upstairs, somewhere where my dad wasn't likely to overhear. If he did, he would surly kick Derek and Cade out.

Once we were in Simon's room, the door shut, I let out a sigh. "It seems like Derek's brothers have found us."

Simon dropped his bags on his bed, looking to me in slight surprise. "We knew this would happen sooner or later. That's why you insisted in not going to school, right?"

I nodded. I didn't want to do this to him, it was obvious he liked having normal friends and being in art classes, but there was nothing else to do. "They aren't working for the Edison Group though, they've gone solo."

"Then why are they still following us?"Simon asked, plopping down on the bed next to me.

"They want Derek and Cade." I sighed again, rubbing my face with my hand. It didn't seem like we ever, and I mean ever, got a break.

Simon said nothing, slipping his hand into mine and rubbing my knuckles with his thumb, something he always used to do before. Only this time, it seemed like he was doing it purely to comfort me, nothing else. I smiled at him a little, acknowledging his effort.

I opened my mouth to explain about Naomi, but before I could the window flew open, hard enough to shake the pain of glass. Cade slipped in, his face red and eyes full of fury. Cold fury.

"So my brother is not good enough for you, which I can understand, but neither am I? You go for the chink?" He stalked forward, eyes full of murderous intent.

I panicked, remembering his earlier threat, and peddled backwards farther onto the bed. Simon looked unconcerned, flipping his fingers up and muttering under his breath.

Cade froze, his mouth contorted into a snarl, lips peeled back and teeth fully showing.

"You really are a heart breaker, aren't you Chloe?" Simon laughed, looking at me as though it were a fine sunny day. Not as if he had just frozen an angry werewolf or anything. Not at all.

"It must have come with the powers, I swear," I whispered, my eyes still on Cade. He looked so…evil this way.

Yet, despite how evil he looked, I couldn't help but think he bore the strongest resemblance to Derek out of any of his brothers. His green eyes locked on me with such passion. Murderous passion.

I shook my head, still sitting against the wall. "How long is that going to hold up?"

Simon shrugged. "I've been practicing, but this is pretty long already."

I frowned, looking back to Cade. "Well that's not reassure-"

With a startling crack, Cade burst forward, his whole body rippling as he changed forms; the appearance I knew was gone, leaving in its place, the wolf.

"I guess time's up," Simon said backing off a little, his previous confidence diminished greatly.

I felt the fear seeping back into me, my mind drifting to the time I spent with Cade alone, in the middle of the Edison Group's labs.

Cade lurched forward, snarling at Simon, but heading for me. I whimpered as he climbed up on the bed, muzzle leaning in towards me. His eyes were still green, startlingly so, but they weren't filled with caring or kindness at the moment.

"C-C-Cade…" I whispered, my shaking hands slowly coming between us. "Calm down. It's not what you think. Not that I should have to explain myself to you…" I muttered, a little bitterness returning.

Cade growled, his eyes flicking from me to Simon. I watched as he backed off, form slowly changing back, the hair receding and face shortening.

I heaved a sigh as he changed; at least he had control over himself. Things could have gotten much worse.

Cade smiled at me after he changed back. "You think it's all better?" His barking laugh filled the room.

I frowned again, pressing myself against the wall. How long did it take a ghost to find a werewolf?

"You're coming with me. I gave you a choice, and you didn't give me an answer. Now I'm choosing for you." I yelped as he caught my wrist, yanking me off the bed and over his shoulder.

"Cade!" I yelled, gripping the back of his shirt as he hefted me into a comfortable position for him, almost dropping me in the process.

Simon looked angry, but weary. "What is he talking about Chloe?"

Cade laughed again. "Can't do anything to help can you, little wizard? I'm taking Chloe away with me, making the decision your 'brother' couldn't. He should have done this long ago!"

I kicked out as Cade moved for the window, leaning out and looking at the grass below. I wished my dad had gotten a smaller house, and then maybe both of us wouldn't have fit through? I held on tightly, disgusted that I had to cling to him as he dropped down, falling through the air. I remembered the night we spent in the tree, and how he had done something similar then. As we landed my stomach hit the grass, taking my heart with it.

"C-Cade, please, don't…" I muttered, gritting my teeth as he jarred me around again, holding me out in his arms.

He looked down at me, teeth gleaming in the light. "You lost your chance Chloe."

I glared at him, feeling the anger rising over the fear. "Put me down!" I kicked out again, struggling.

Cade snarled, dropping me on the grass without thinking twice. The air rushed out of my lungs when I hit, making the whooshing sound that was always penciled in Simon's comics.

I coughed, gripping the grass as I tried to stand up, or at least get on my knees. Cade lunged, his hands gripping my wrists and pinning me down and his legs pushing mine aside so he could fit in between them, giving him the security that I couldn't kick him where it hurt most.

"Calm down Chloe…you know you can't get away…" he whispered, leaning down on me, pressing himself against me.

I said nothing, still struggling to get out from under him. It was futile, but I wouldn't give up.

"Please Cade, what about the others? They'll find us." I bargained, hoping to at least give Derek enough time to get back here.

Cade scoffed, his smile pressing into my neck. "If they wanted me so bad they could have had me today."

I laughed. "That's nothing to be proud of."

I knew as soon as I said it that I shouldn't have.

Cade snarled, fingers digging into my wrists, tightening like vices. "Chloe, don't be bad."

I grit my teeth, refusing to let him know that he was scaring me.

I gasped as his lips fell on mine, pressing so hard my head slammed into the ground. I whimpered, turning my head away.

"Bad Chloe…" he whispered, one hand clenching my chin and pulling me back to him. "Are you going to behave the way I taught you?"

I looked away, sniffling a little. I felt the tears rising up before I could stop them, spilling over onto my checks and into my hair. Cade sniffed, letting go of me and standing up. "I hope you realize now who has the power."

He waited until I stood before he grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the road. I wiped my tears, looking back to the house. Had no one seen that? What was Simon going to do?

Cade looked back at me, grinning again. I flinched as he pulled me close, pecking me on the lips, lighter this time, and giving my shoulders a squeeze.

"Look, it's all going to be okay. Besides, at least Derek will know you're safe with me."

I bit back an ironic laugh, looking to the ground. Derek. He will not be okay with this. And when he found us, he wasn't going to go easy on Cade.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Trying to get better updating. But, Happy Turkey Day to everyone, hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers**

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

Cade was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. He was staring down at the floor, a clear look of impatience on his face. I slipped back into the restroom, closing the door quietly behind me. He could probably hear everything I was doing, but he wouldn't know it was me right?

We were in a store, in the town closest to where we lived, just beginning our journey. Or kidnapping, depending on whose point of view you were asking for. I told him I needed to use the bathroom in hopes that I could find an alternate way out. Or maybe, Naomi would catch up to us. I glanced around, noting that there was nothing of much use in here. Nothing to use as a weapon and no exit, such as a window. Pushing the door open again, I slid out along the wall, glad that a few other women were walking buy, talking and making ample noise. Cade didn't move as I pushed on into the next isle, walking slowly. If I ran, or even walked quickly, he would suspect something. A couple were trying to pick out the movie they were going to watch as I moved along, dodging a salesperson and a woman with a child screaming in her cart.

"I don't quite care for movies, honey, why don't we play a board game instead?" Cade snarled, making the simple request sound like a death threat.

His hand gripped my shoulder, steering me away from the other customers and out onto the sidewalk. I felt my fear building, he was very angry. Talking would only prove how freaked out I was, so I kept my stutter to myself.

"And what exactly was that? Did you think I wouldn't hear you?" Cade spun me around, standing in front of me. "Did you think I wouldn't smell you?" He pressed his face into my neck, taking a deep breath.

"I wouldn't miss you in a crowd Chloe," he snapped, grabbing my hand and stalking towards the parking lot.

We had…acquired…a car in the last town, making our trip a lot easier. Luckily for Cade there was money in the car and a full tank of gas. Unfortunately, we were probably going to be picked up by the cops. Though, I was pretty sure he wasn't going to let something like 'human laws' foil his plans this time.

"What about Derek?" I asked, looking anywhere but at Cade.

He unlocked the doors, getting in the car and turning it on. I winced as the music came on full blast, so loud I could barley distinguish what genre it was.

He lowered it to a whisper, looking ahead as he pulled out. "What about Derek?"

"Are you just going to let them have him? He's your brother." I said, clasping my hands in my lap. This conversation hadn't worked last night, but I was prepared to try again today.

Cade sighed, a low growl mixed in. "They are my brothers too."

"Well, only two of them are technically," I muttered, looking out the window.

Cade didn't respond, setting the mood for the next few hours. I began to wish, not for the first time, that I had a more useful power.

DPOV

I crouched low to the ground, watching as Cade jumped from the window, Chloe over his shoulder. The snarl was building, but I shoved it down, digging my nails into the ground. Cade dropped her before slamming himself down, having his way as usual.

"Damn it." I growled, raking my nails back, closing my eyes. I could hear her crying.

Unfortunately, we had been found by the brothers. They didn't want Chloe, they wanted me. And if she wasn't around…maybe it was better.

Chloe's dad refused to stay on the move, which had been a stupid idea! They weren't going to let up, all of us knew it! We should have just continued following my plans.

Chloe stood slowly, letting Cade drag her off. I felt a bead of blood pool on my lip as I bit into it, barley able to stay hidden. They would come, and she couldn't be around. I knew that. I did. But…Cade having her was almost as bad as being ripped to pieces by them.

I grit my teeth, standing and heading for the house. She would be…safe. She better be safe.

When I entered Simon nearly ran right into me, his eyes wide with fear and shock. Tori was on his heels, here face looking slightly caring, but I didn't look for too long.

"Derek!" Simon cried, looking behind me as though Chloe was supposed to be there.

Well, Chloe was supposed to be with me.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice betraying my anger.

Simon frowned. "You know. Cade just left with her."

I bowed my head a little, letting my hair fall slightly in front of my face. I couldn't stop seeing Cade with his hands on her, hearing her crying.

"Go after her!" Tori snapped, face screwing up in anger. "Aren't you supposed to like, protect her?"

I snarled, baring my teeth. "Since when have you cared?"

Simon put his hand on my arm, looking to me. "Hey, easy. What's really going on?"

My shoulders slumped, anger giving way to resentment and resignation. "They're here for me. I can't let her get involved."

For a moment the silence was deafening. No one moved or spoke.

"You…planned this?" Simon guessed, his brow furrowing with slight confusion and disappointment. "Why?"

"No. Not exactly," I sighed, balling my fist as the anger returned. "Cade has a mind of his own. I just think it might be best if she weren't here when they came for me."

"You make it sound like you're just giving up," Tori said, here calculating gaze scrutinizing my reaction.

I growled again, slamming myself back against the wall, glaring at the ceiling. "Is there anything else I can do?"

CPOV

We had been driving for a while, no real plan or purpose as far as I was concerned. Part of me wanted to ask where he was planning on heading, but another part of me just didn't care. The scenery outside was beginning to tire me, as we hadn't stopped for a rest since we left the house. I felt my eyelids drooping.

"Hey, I found him."

I jumped, a gasp caught in my throat. "Naomi? You did? Is he okay?"

She was sitting in the backseat, hovering a few inches above the leather. "He's fine. For now. He was at the house when you left actually."

I winced, heart plunging. "Then why…?"

She shook her head. "He didn't want you around, he wants you safe. The others asked him what his plan was and he said to give in."

I scrambled in my seat so I could look directly at her. "Give in?"

"Give in. And what does this one think he's doing anyway? I saw his antics in the yard. I thought you were dating Derek?" Naomi looked at Cade, the interest in her glance making me shiver. "Not that this one isn't nice looking as well."

I scowled. "He looks just like Derek." There were differences, but he could defiantly pass as a twin if he grew his hair out longer. And got some manners.

I snapped out of my thoughts, glaring again. "I am dating Derek. I don't know what he's thinking actually."

"Talking to yourself?" Cade drawled, knowing full well who I was speaking to.

I ignored him, still speaking with Naomi. "Why would he be so stupid? To give up?"

It didn't surprise me at all, actually. That was always his 'save Chloe' resort. But if I wasn't there, couldn't he fight?

"I could try and get him a message." Naomi looked unsure. "Poltergeisting isn't really easy; it takes a lot of energy. I'm not sure if I could do it, but I could try. Move a chair or something, you know?"

I frowned, thinking. "Were you a supernatural?"

Naomi shrugged. "My sister used to think there was something special about our family, but before we could investigate it…"

I nodded, giving her a sympathetic look. "Sorry. I would be really grateful if you could help."

"Oh, I don't want your gratitude. You'll owe me."

Cade rested his hand heavily on my thigh, pinching me slightly. "What are you talking about?"

I looked to him quickly, giving him a glare. When I looked back at Naomi, she was already gone.

"I said, what are you talking about? Grateful? What did you get her to do?" Cade snapped, nails digging into my thigh.

"Watch the road," I said coldly, sliding back into my seat and trying to pull away from him.

He growled, taking both hands off of the wheel and reaching for me. I screamed, pushing him away and pointing out of the window. "Watch the road!"

He looked back to the road, eyes widening as another car headed straight for us. I closed my eyes, throwing my hands out in front of me as though they could stop the crash. The car swerved, tires screeching as Cade slammed on the breaks, throwing me forward. I heard the collision as though it was from far away, glass shattering and horn blowing. The airbag rushed out to meet me as I hit the dashboard, blacking out.

"Chloe? Chloe?"

I moved slightly, the ground beneath me hard. Nowhere near as comfortable as my bed should have been. I opened my eyes, staring up into the green gaze that looked so worried.

"Derek?" I whispered, my voice hoarse.

"Don't sit up yet. Are you okay?" Derek looked down at me, worry creasing his forehead. "Please say yes."

I nodded a little, holding onto his arm as I pulled myself up, despite his protests. Blood trickled down my cheek from a cut on my head, and my arm hurt a little, but otherwise I was okay. "What happened? Where are we?"

Derek frowned. "We hit another car, it was my fault."

I threw my arms around him, burying my face in his neck. "At least we're okay."

Derek inhaled.

I thought for a moment, leaning back. Derek…no…Cade?

"Chloe," Cade started, before I pushed him away.

How could he take advantage of my confusion?

Cade grabbed my arms, pulling me against him. "I really am glad you're okay."

"Please Cade," I whispered, trying to struggle out of his grasp.

He shook his head, standing up with me in his arms. "You're hurt. Just relax."

I wasn't hurt that bad, but there was no point in fighting him. He wouldn't listen anyway. Cade dropped me onto a bed, walking into the bathroom and returning with wet washcloths and towels. I glanced around, heart pounding. "Where are we?"

"A motel. Its dark out already, I just went to the closest one. I mean I couldn't stick around and wait for the other guy to wake up." Cade wiped the blood off of my face, handing me the towel. I looked at him, angered all over again.

"That guy could have been dead!"

"Not my concern." Cade sat next to me on the bed, laying back and closing his eyes. I contained my smart remark.

It was already going to be a long night, no need to make it longer by arguing with him. Rather, I scooted as far away from him as I could get on the bed, curling up in a ball on my side. I was exhausted, and my whole body ached. Sleeping would defiantly be healthy. And it would make time pass faster. Naomi should be showing up soon, hopefully with good news. I couldn't wait until then.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Hey guys! I did, in fact, change my user name; thanks for sticking with me despite the possible confusion and/or annoyance. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers.**

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

I stirred slightly, the sound of heavy breathing bringing me out of my dreams. The dream hadn't been very special, just the faces of my loved ones and faces of people I had never seen before. Naomi, and what I assumed to be her family had made an appearance.

My back was stiff, my arms stretched out in front of me, fingers wrapped around a blanket. When I realized that my back was stiff because I was pulled up against a hard surface I sighed, twisting my head around to glare at Cade. He was lying behind me, arms wrapped tightly around my middle, face pressed against my hair. I paused for a second, remembering the first time I had woken up with Derek behind me, after his first full change. Cade was keeping the memory very alive, his shirt somewhere on the floor leaving his chest and torso bare. I felt a blush rising up, my eyes looking over his chest, his muscular frame. I clutched my hands, pulling my arms across my chest, keeping my hands to myself. He was breathing softly, the air blowing my hair from my face. I took a deep breath, trying to quiet my thoughts, calm myself. If he saw me blushing, it would be the end of me.

A chuckle made my stomach churn, a groan slipping from my mouth. "Cade…"

He cupped my face in one hand, his other arm still wrapped tightly around my waist. I grit my teeth, fighting against him as he dragged my face up, forcing me to look at him. "Chloe…"

I glared at him, trying to pull away. "Get off, stay away from me."

"Oh you can't play that game now. I saw you looking at me, and I know you like it." He pressed his lips to mine, pulling me under him.

I hit at his chest, trying to push him off of me. "No! I didn't and I don't!"

Cade growled, his eyes scanning over my face and dropping down to my body. I blushed again, pushing harder. It seemed like he was beyond hearing me, his pupils dilated and breathing heavy. I squirmed, flipping over onto my stomach and trying to pull myself out from under him. He growled, crouching back for a second, letting me get a small lead. I scrambled for the edge of the bed, but his hand snapped out, snatching my ankle and pulling me back. I felt a scream bubbling up, my eyes watering. He pulled me back under him easily, taking no strength at all. My shirt was pushed up to just under my bust, revealing my stomach.

"Cade stop, stop!" I yelled, pushing against his face, shoulders and chest.

His hands gripped my waist, his growl deepening. I froze, his hands hot against my skin as they traveled up my waist slowly, skimming over my ribs.

"Chloe, Chloe…" he whispered, slamming down on top of me and kissing me again, more fierce than the last time.

"Cade! Please!" I snapped trying to push at him. He pinned my arms above my head in one hand, using the other to hold my body in place.

He kissed me again, his tongue tracing my lower lip. I gasped, shivers trailing down my spine.

Cade snarled, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I let out an angry yelp, biting down hard. Cade reared away from me, pulling me up with him and then pushing me away. The floor greeted me as I fell backwards off the bed, slamming against it. Cade stood, stalking for the door and slamming it as he left.

I stood shakily, pulling my shirt down and rubbing my hands against my shoulders. "Well…that was….expected."

I walked into the bathroom, pulling my hair back and washing my face. The cut on my head crusted over, looking red and angry. Derek had a lot of explaining to do when he got here. Was he crazy leaving me with Cade? Out of his mind? I threw the hand towel on the sink, sighing. Cade most likely hadn't gone far, so I wasn't going to be able to escape. And we had no car. And the police were probably looking for the person who was in said car, that most likely killed a man. Great. So far there were just lists of things piling up against me. Was there anything else…no thinking that would only cause more problems I knew.

"Oh Cade, where could you be? Where ever it is, stay there," I sang, dropping onto the stiff sofa that sat opposite of the bed.

"Tiring of your boyfriend? Usually women like the rugged werewolf thing."

I jumped, spinning around and stumbling backwards. A man was leaning against the wall behind the chair, the hat on his head tipped forward to hide his face. He was wearing a long jacket like a trench coat.

"W-w-who are y-you?" I asked, pressing myself against the wall next to the door. "What are y-you doing h-here?"

"What happened to that brave woman who was rolling around in bed a few minutes ago? You weren't afraid of the wolf then." He didn't move, his body staying frozen against the wall.

My jaw dropped, hands pulling my shirt down as though it was still hiked up over my stomach. "He didn't smell y-you though…you couldn't have been here…"

"Oh, I think he was too wrapped up in the moment…the action." The wolf moved suddenly, pushing away from the wall and walking forward.

I watched quietly as he tilted his head up, the hat moving enough to let light shine on his face. I dropped to the ground, tears sliding from my eyes. His mouth was covered in blood, white canines gleaming through the mess as he smiled, brown eyes glinting. I knew I shouldn't show weakness, but I just felt like it was too much. Just too much.

"C'mon then. Where's your fire?" he said, stepping forward and crouching in front of me on the ground.

I wiped my face, staring into his eyes. I kept quiet, waiting for him to explain who he was and why he was here. If he was going to kill me he would have done it already. He reached forward, taking my chin in his hands, his fingers leaving smudges of blood on my cheeks and chin. My breath caught as he tilted my head from side to side, as if examining it under the light.

"Well," he said, licking his lips, "you seem like you would taste wonderful."

The handle on the door twisted, a grunt of annoyance coming from outside. Cade was behind the door trying to get in. "Chloe! Unlock the door!"

I looked from the door to the werewolf in front of me, unsure of what to do. He looked bored for a moment before dropping my face and standing slowly. "Looks like your boyfriend's back."

I braced myself against the wall, standing slowly. The wolf looked through the hole in the door, breathing deeply. "He's a big one."

I bit my lip, sliding away from the door and towards the bathroom. Maybe I could lock myself in? Yeah, like that door would help.

"Chloe is a little bit preoccupied at the moment," the wolf sang, loud enough for Cade to hear.

There was no answer from the other side of the door. The wolf looked irritated, as though Cade had refused his bait, therefore denying him a game. He grunted, pulling the door open wide. "You hear me?"

Cade flew through the door, hand gripping the wolf by his jacket and snarling. "What do you think you're doing here?"

The wolf laughed casually, pulling Cade off his jacket easily and pushing him back a few steps. "Easy Tiger."

"What are you doing here?" Cade growled, keeping back a few feet. When he caught my eye, seeing me scooting along the wall he raced over, gathering me in his arms. "Oh, Chloe!"

"I'm fine," I sighed, trying to push him away. This was not a situation to get all touchy feely.

"Looks like the lady is tired of you," the wolf said, stepping forward. "But I do have to say, you are on dangerous ground."

I watched him, waiting for the reason he was here. It was close.

"You both are in very dangerous territory. However, the girl probably doesn't know, but you do." The wolf looked at Cade, eyes narrowing. "And yet you choose to flaunt your actions."

Cade gripped my arms, pulling me closer. "We're just passing through."

"Passing through…" I whispered, looking from the wolf to Cade. "Passing through..Pack territory?"

The wolf smiled, showing his white teeth again. "You got it. And I'm here to teach you a lesson."

"We don't want any trouble." Cade said.

The wolf turned his smile onto Cade. "Then join us?"

I gasped. "Join you? No, no we can't."

The man shrugged. "Well of course you can't. You have to be turned first. Or killed."

I shook my head, looking to Cade. "No. Let's go Cade."

He frowned, shaking his head. I gripped his hand, silently pleading with him.

"C'mon." He pulled away from the wall, walking past the were and out the front door. As we crossed the parking lot the wolf yelled after us.

"That was the one and only friendly visit you'll get pup!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: You guys give me such nice reviews that I feel so guilty that I haven't been paying much attention to this story :( I'm so sorry! I've been working on some of my own stories, but no excuses :(**. **Here's a nice chapter, that I personally like, and if Cade could speak to me I'm sure he would agree that this was his favorite (possibly. I mean, he is a little unpredictable). I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers. **

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

Cade was walking furiously, pulling me along as though he knew where we were going. I knew he didn't, he was just angry.

"Cade," I said softly, trying not to wince at the pressure of his hand against mine. "Please, stop. This isn't getting us anywhere."

"It's getting us down the street, towards humans, actually." Cade snapped back, silencing me.

If he was going to be that way, fine. I wouldn't be nice to him. I still had to lay into him for bringing us into Pack territory without consulting me. That was sure to come back and bite us. Figuratively, I hoped. People were milling about, it seemed to be early afternoon, and people were going in and out of shops, giving us the once over before looking away. Cade did seem to have an idea of where we were going, but I couldn't guess. He wanted to be around people, that was obvious. It was safe, I thought, from the Pack. Not safe if they were looking for the car driver. Though, it did seem that super naturals got away with a lot. Maybe I should just stop worrying about it, I wondered.

"Here we are," Cade said gruffly.

I looked up, my surprise pushing my thoughts away for a moment. A small moment. "A mall? Why?"

"I'm sure it's been a long time since you've been to something like this, girls like malls right?" Cade looked at me, his earlier anger gone, replaced with a face searching for approval.

"Uh, yeah," I said, actually laughing. "Girls do like malls. I like them too, they're nice."

Cade looked relieved, pulling me through the malls front doors. We looked around for a place to buy some clothes first because we were too inconspicuous in what we were wearing; I was still dirty and covered in my own blood. Also, Cade hadn't been to a mall before, and could barely hide his excitement.

"So, does this look good you suppose?" Cade was modeling a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, something that looked good on anyone, but he looked unsure.

I laughed, nodding. "Yes, Cade, it does."

He smiled, purchasing it to wear right then, and dragging me into another store. "What kind of stuff do you want to wear?" he asked, picking at a few dresses that were hanging on racks.

I pulled him past them, heading for the standard jeans and shirt as he had. When we were both looking presentable we walked around the mall, staring at all the stores. I watched Cade, the happy glint in his eyes hard to miss. No wonder Derek's brothers were all jealous of him, even if they didn't want to admit it. He was the only one that got to live a kind of normal life, while they were locked away all of their lives and treated like animals.

Cade looked down at me, smiling. "What do you want to do next?"

"Ask you where you got all of that money, actually." I said, looking at the bags of clothes he was carrying.

It was sort of useless to buy all of those clothes, we both knew it, but Cade was enjoying it and I wasn't going to say anything to shatter his day out.

"Oh, I just swiped it from your dad when he wasn't around." Cade said, a smirk flying across his face. "I'm sure he won't miss it, he's got a whole lot of it."

I shook my head, saying nothing. I was sure my dad would know exactly how much money was missing, and know that we were the ones who took it.

"Hey, look. What's that?" Cade grabbed my hand, pulling me ahead.

I looked up, eyeing the large heart shaped balloons, pink and red decorations, and lovey dovey looking couples. Was Valentine's Day close, I wondered. What month was it anyway? Who had time to worry about all of this crap. Maybe it was just something the mall did?

"Well, look here, another couple to join us?" There was a man standing on a small platform, decked out in a pink and red tuxedo. I was sure the smile plastered on his face was fake, who could enjoy being in a getup like that?

"What is this?" Cade asked, his face lighting up. "Looks exciting."

"It's a contest!" the man answered, ushering us forward so we could stand by the couples.

Cade issued a low growl when the other guys eyed me curiously. I ignored them all, angry that we were caught up in this at all. We weren't even a couple.

"So, in this contest, it is your goal men, to show your strength!" the man waved his hand at a video screen which showed a gentleman holding a women bridal style, smiling. "If you can hold up your girl the longest you will get our grand prize!"

I shook my head, pulling on Cade's arm "Please tell me you're not thinking about this. It's stupid."

"Ready, go!"

Cade spun me around, his face contorted into a half smirk/smile. "It's a contest of strength. How could I not be interested?"

I yelped as he scooped me up, our bags dropping to the floor. He looked around at the other couples, laughing when half of the men couldn't even pick up their girlfriends. That left us and three other couples. I thought for a second that this could even be fun, but that was before I slapped myself out of it, glaring at Cade.

"This is a dumb waste of time and you know it," I snapped, struggling.

"It seems this gentleman's girlfriend isn't up for the challenge. She thinks her man is too weak, not good enough perhaps?" The announcer was looking at me with interest as I struggled.

Cade said nothing, holding onto me easily. He was well practiced at this, I knew.

"Weak? No. Good enough? Not even asking myself that question." I said, looking at the announcer with contempt. How could he stand there and act serious during this contest of…love?

The announcer smiled brilliantly. "Did you hear that folks?"

I looked around, noticing that there was no actual audience here, minus a few people looking at us like we were crazy.

"That sounded like a confession of love to me!"

I blanched before blushing, my face bright red. Cade laughed heartily, looking down at me. The announcer smiled again, his voice booming over us. "And how does her one and only man answer?"

Cade smiled again, and I smiled too. This was all too stupid, but it felt almost normal. The only thing I was worried about was how stupid this was, not that someone was going to jump out of a tree and attack me, or that ghosts were going to swoop up from the floorboards.

Cade pulled me close, his eyes searching me face, smile dying down to something more serious. I felt the blush coming back, shaking my head a little.

"Cade," I whispered, unable to finish my sentence before his lips pressed onto mine.

I had been prepared for his usual tough and rough kisses, pressing me beyond anger, but I hadn't been ready for this. His touch was soft, lips burning against mine lightly with no force behind them. My eyes closed for a second, feeling his arms loosening around me, letting me down on my feet as he kissed me, holding my face gently in his hands. When he pulled away he lingered for a moment, breath brushing against my face.

I felt him move back, hands leaving my face and holding my hands. I opened m eyes slowly, confused. What had just happened? Did I just close my eyes and accept a kiss from…Cade?

The other couples were clapping and the announcer was going wild, but Cade just stooped to pick up the bags, walking away, my hand clasped in his. He wasn't pulling me this time, rather, he was waiting for me to catch up and walk beside him.

I did, for a few moments, walking silently. My mind was going crazy, thinking over the events of the past few hours. It had been different. Different than any time I had ever spent with him. It felt almost like we were to normal humans, a boy and a girl, going on a date to the mall. A forbidden thought leaked into my head, one I pushed out quickly: Derek would have never just taken a day, ignoring all of the danger around us, just to have a good time together. This time I had just spent with Cade…was actually nice.

Cade wasn't saying anything, and I was too embarrassed. I was so used to his cocky self that I didn't know what to do. It had been a while since I got to feel like a girl. Just a girl. Not a necromancer, or a super natural freak. Just a girl. And Cade had given me that. Did he do it knowingly, I wondered?

When we stopped we were at the food court, Cade dropped the bags at a table, gesturing for me to sit down. I did, unable to meet his eyes. When I finally got the courage to look up he wasn't there, the space where he had been sanding empty. I panicked for a moment, wondering where he could have gone.

When I looked around I saw him coming back to our table, eyes glued to the floor as he maneuvered around people, a tray in his hands. I stared silently as he placed the tray carefully between us, a small smile on his face. There were two large banana splits on the tray, decked out with every topping possible.

"Cade," I said, laughing a little despite my troubled thoughts. "Why?"

He just shrugged, smiling. "Who doesn't like ice cream?"

I took the spoon he handed me, scooping out a large chunk of banana and vanilla ice cream. "Thanks."

If he knew I meant thanks for more than just the ice cream he didn't show it.

"Were you happy today?" he asked, taking a few bites of his own.

I looked up at him, watching him eat. His short brown hair catching the light and sparkling slightly, his green eyes that reminded me so much of Derek. I thought about how Derek had chosen to leave me with Cade, separating us even though he knew I didn't want that.

"Yeah, Cade. I was happy, I am happy. I had a lot of fun." I smiled at him, unable to lie. Maybe he would take it too far, like always, but I couldn't tell him I had a bad time with him when it wasn't true. There was more to Cade than anyone, especially Derek, wanted to admit.

He just nodded, the small smile growing bigger. "And I won the contest of strength after you professed your love so blatantly like that."

I bit my lip, blushing a little. The slight irritation I felt was pushed aside. "You know that's not how I meant it!"

"Uhuh. That's what you say now." Cade was smiling, light and playful.

I liked this Cade, joking and silly. Not too serious. It made me believe we could be friends. "You left the special grand prize behind though." I said pointedly, gesturing over my shoulder. "I'm sure they were surprised."

Cade looked up again, his eyes were a darker green than usual and his mouth was turned in a slight frown. "I have my grand prize right here."

I looked away, startled. My face was red, and my ears were burning. It was so cheesy, and I should have expected it, but Cade was serious. I started eating my ice cream, unable to think of something to say.

"Chloe," Cade started, his hand reaching out for mine. "You know how I feel."

I started to pull away, the common glare I wore around him surfacing again. This was how he took it too far, but it felt different this time. I felt different. Rather than angry I was…embarrassed, and nervous.

His hand gripped mine, pulling me closer. I looked anywhere but at him, unable to stop my cheeks from flaring red. I was going to have to learn to control that somehow. It was too much of a dead giveaway.

Cade leaned across the table, his lips finding their way to mine. I felt my lips part slightly, expecting him to kiss me. He pecked my cheek, pulling away and letting go of my hand.

I looked at him in surprise, eyeing the smirk on his face. He knew that I had expected it, and somehow felt down that it didn't happen. He was playing with me again.

His face was like an open book. "I told you Chloe," he said, his shy and pleasing side gone. "you can't get away from me."

I pulled back, angered by my own stupidity. Why was I playing these games with him? Why was I feeling this way? How could I let myself be happy about Cade, and this whole day we spent? I was with Derek, and I loved him...even though he willingly separated us…?

* * *

><p><strong>Ps. The contest in this chapter was not actually made by me, fun fact, it was in a drama I watched. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Kelley Armstrong owns darkest powers. **

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

I was sitting on a bench, waiting. Cade was elsewhere at the moment, saying he had to go get some food or something. I wasn't really sure what he was doing, but that wasn't really my concern at the moment. I was thinking, yet again, of how to escape Cade. It didn't matter how nice he was sometimes, or that he claimed he really liked me. My place was with Derek, and I knew it.

Another interesting aspect about the day that I was thinking over while waiting on the bench was the large amount of ghosts that were appearing in this town. We had changed towns yet again, taking a bus this time. After all, I wasn't in the mood to let Cade drive anymore, and I didn't think he wanted to risk stealing again.

"Excuse me…"

I looked up, frowning at the woman who was standing in front of me. She was holding the hand of a small child. They looked like they had been in a fire, their faces darkened with ash and burns.

"Yes?" I asked, knowing that they already knew I could see them. It would be pointless to ignore them now.

The woman smiled, as though it was Christmas morning. "Oh, I'm so glad to speak with someone! My little boy, he's sick you see, and he needs help, but no one will listen to me!"

I looked at her, then to the boy. He was standing there, tears in his eyes.

"Um, ma'am, what happened?"

"We were in our house, just cooking. A towel caught fire, and we were caught up in it. We escaped though, but no one will treat my boy's burns. If we wait too long, it will never get cured." The woman began to look frantic, reaching out to grab my hand. "Please, help us!"

I pulled back, standing. "I'm sorry, I can't."

I moved away, sad to just leave them there, but I wasn't trying to draw the attention of the living either. I'm sure if I was seen talking to myself they would call the cops immediately. I walked quickly, taking the opposite direction from where Cade went. If he was far enough away, this might work. I doubted it though, he would probably find me in a few minutes.

I slowed, knowing this wasn't a miraculous escape plan. I bumped into a boy as I was walking, jerking back and apologizing. "Excuse me!"

"Watch where you're going next time!" he barked, glaring down at me.

I backed up, frowning. "I said I was sorry, no need to be rude."

"Oh? What are you going to do about it?" he asked, cracking his knuckles in a rather unappealing show.

I crossed my arms. "Really? Look, my bad. Get over it."

I pushed passed him, uninterested in a fight. A fight I would probably lose too, but I wasn't going to act like it.

I felt his hand on my shoulder, pulling me back around. I glared, smacking his hand away. "What do you think…."

I stopped, staring down at his hands. They were glowing slightly, and getting brighter by the second.

"Supernatural," I whispered, looking to his face.

He was muttering something, in incantation, while glaring at me. When he raised his hands I turned and ran, weaving through the people in the park. I was defiantly not going to win this fight. I couldn't exactly call a hoard of zombies in the middle of the daytime either. Well, call them and then try to figure out how to control them. That was defiantly not an option.

As I weaved through the crowd I passed through a few ghosts, surprised again at their sheer volume. The boy was racing behind me, yelling after me like he was trying to cause a scene. I looked back at him, hoping I was far enough away to take a break.

He was nowhere to be seen and his cries had stopped. I dodged behind a large tree, leaning against it and taking a break. Hopefully this sorcerer would lose interest. Why was he so open about his powers anyway? Those people easily could have seen him.

I took a deep breath before standing and walking around the corner. I bumped into someone again, and stopped.

"I'm sorry," I said, smiling up at the woman.

My stomach dropped as I recognized the cold eyes and stern mouth. Tori's mom.

"M-Mrs. Enright?" I stammered, backing up.

She smiled, taking a step for everyone I did. I laughed nervously, glancing around at the people on picnic blankets and walking their dogs. Surly they would notice if I screamed?

"Oh, please, Chloe. You didn't think we stopped our search? It was only too easy to follow those stupid dogs. They'll be detained within the hour." She was still smiling, her hand reaching out to grip my arm.

I spun around, getting ready to run, but the boy sorcerer was standing behind me.

"Working with them?" I said in surprise. "Why?"

"They can make you stronger, give you anything." The boy was smiling maliciously.

I thought of how they used the werewolves as their henchmen, it shouldn't surprise me that they recruited young supernaturals with promises of power. After all they had tried to wow us with similar things in the beginning.

Mrs. Enright gripped my shoulder, sending a volt of power through m body. I gasped, feeling my energy drained. She seemed more prepared than last time. I felt my knees buckle and my head loll back as she caught me and lifted me up.

"Please, carry her Zachery."

I could feel myself transferred from her to him, but I couldn't open my eyes. When would this spell wear off? And where was Cade?

Another thought struck me. If they were going to taking Oscar, Kane and Jackson into custody again would they capture Derek as well?

"Chloe! Chloe!"

I tried to open my eyes and move, but it was no use. I heard Naomi's voice, but I couldn't show that I was listening.

"Derek…he knows about the Edison Group. The other werewolves were captured. When I left them, they were setting off to look for you."

I wasn't sure if that made me happy or sad. Derek was safe, but he was only going to get himself into more trouble by coming after me. Who knew if I would even be accessible? I felt Zachary, the sorcerer, walking with me in his arms. Where were we going?

After a few minutes of walking I felt a tingling in m arms and legs. I twitched slightly, trying to hold back my smile. The spell didn't last long enough. But what was my plan?

I didn't have a plan. Hopefully Naomi was still around; maybe she could get Cade for me? Or maybe Cade would be here?

There I went again, relying on everyone else for help. I grit my teeth. The plan was, just… go?

My eyes snapped open as I struggled suddenly, kicking out at Zachary. Mrs. Enright growled, reaching for me again, but Zachary had dropped me in surprise.

I quickly stood, bolting towards the parking lot they had been heading for. I stumbled slightly, looking around for somewhere to go. It was unlikely that they would attack during the day, humans could notice them. That would mean that they either hadn't planned on running into me, or they didn't think I was a threat.

I was going to prove them wrong. I darted away from the lot, changing direction towards a lake that was in the center of the park. I kept running, even when I heard them right behind me. I saw a man sitting by the lake, a fishing rod in his hands. I smiled, heading for him.

He gasped in surprise when I thundered up next to him, dropping to my knees in front of the little box that held his tackle.

"Sorry!" I said, snatching the knife that was used to cut line, and standing.

Mrs. Enright and Zachary were running towards me, looking pretty fired up. I ran again, this time heading for the town. Now I had a knife, which was good. But I couldn't exactly stab one of them, could I?

I laughed a little, thinking that it was pretty amazing that I was staying ahead of them. As if my thoughts were working against me, Zachary caught my hair, jerking me off my feet. I snarled at him as he drug me to the ground, ignoring the pounding in my head.

"That was dirty," I snapped, struggling under his weight.

He laughed, but didn't say anything. I noticed that he was muttering another incantation under his breath again. Before he could complete it I closed my eyes and brought the knife up towards his face with all the force I had.

I heard him yell and felt him fall back off of me. I opened my eyes again, my blood roaring in my ears. I was reminded again of the girl who had attacked me in the alley, and the werewolf who I had stabbed. This wasn't a game, it was my life. I had to fight for it, I couldn't be scared.

He was kneeling on the ground, a hand on his cheek. Since I had my eyes closed I had only clipped his face with the tip of the knife. I scrambled to my feet, and took off again. It didn't matter, as long as I got away.

I reached the shops down the street from the park, spinning around and looking behind me, knife at the ready. Mrs. Enright wasn't there, however. I took a deep breath before collapsing against the brick wall of a store. I pulled my legs under me and pressed the knife against the wall behind my back. Hopefully no one had seen that.

I felt a hand grip my shoulder, almost exactly where Mrs. Enright's had been before. I pulled back, striking out with the knife before falling to the side. Cade looked down at me in surprise.

"Are you alright?" he asked, squatting next to me. "What happened?"

I sighed, dropping the knife on the ground. "I was attacked. The Edison Group is here."

"What?" Cade said, eyes wide. "How is that possible?"

I shook my head. "I don't know how they found us here. They knew where Dad's house was, they followed your brothers."

"How did you get away?" he asked, holding a hand out to me as he stood.

I grabbed it, pulling myself up. "I cut him. With a knife."

Cade said nothing at first, just looking at me like I was crazy. I felt embarrassed and a little mad. I had to protect myself! What should I have done? Called an army of the dead?

Before I could speak my anger, Cade just laughed aloud. "Really, Chloe? That's…fierce."

I said nothing, waiting for him to do something.

Instead, he grabbed my hand and pulled me ahead. "If the Edison Group is here, we may have no choice."

"What?" I asked.

Cade frowned. "We might have to ask the Pack for protection."

I shook my head, pulling away. "Are you crazy? They eat people! And they said I would be turned or killed!"

"It wouldn't be so bad being one of us, would it?" he asked, smiling uneasily.

I could tell he didn't like this plan, but couldn't think of another. I frowned.

"Can't we just keep running?" I asked. "We don't even have to go to them."

Cade was walking down an alley, the sun being blocked out by the buildings. "We don't have to choose."

"What do you mean?" I asked, pulling him to a stop.

"Well, well. You guys are still here?"

I swallowed my complaint, looking further down the alley. The wolf in the black trench coat and hat was leaning against the wall as casually as he had done in the motel room.

"I said you didn't get another friendly warning, pup," the werewolf said, smiling at us.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Kelley Armstrong owns Darkest Powers **

* * *

><p>Cpov<p>

Cade pulled me behind him, blocking the werewolf from my view. I frowned, straining a little to see over his shoulder, or next to him. It was nice that he wanted me to be safe, but I wanted to be a part of this discussion too. Especially since I was pretty sure that it would concern my life. I reached into my pocket slowly, brushing the hilt of the knife lightly. I would use it if I could.

"I told you to get lost." The werewolf said. "And yet, you're still around."

"We did change towns if that counts for anything," Cade said flatly. "We can't exactly just hop states within days."

The werewolf stood, pulling his hat from his head. His eyes narrowed in annoyance, first glaring at Cade, and then at me. "You really need to learn to control your boyfriend. I tried to express the dire need for you to move on before."

I shrugged a little. "There's not much I can do with this one," I said nervously, leaning from foot to foot. He had mentioned we didn't get another friendly visit, so how was this going to end?

"So between being killed and joining us, which do you think is a better option?" the wolf said, smiling at me as though I was the one calling the shots.

Cade snarled. "We'd prefer not to be killed. However, there's a little problem with joining you."

"Oh? What could that be?" the wolf was walking closer, eyes remaining on me.

I moved back, feeling the threat in his gaze. "Cade…"

"See, she doesn't want to turn, and I can't blame her really. But, we do have a favor to ask." Cade said, reaching back and gripping my arm.

He was trying to get me to stay still and not look like prey, but it was hard with the wolf getting closer.

"A favor?" the wolf looked to Cade, surprised. He laughed shortly and crossed his arms, his interest with me put on hold. "What makes you think you have anything to offer in return?"

Cade said nothing, breathing heavily. He was squeezing my arm tightly and pulling me closer. I gripped the back of his shirt and tugged a little, trying to snap him out of his fear. We defiantly would get killed if he didn't show his usual nerve and confidence. They would have no use for a wimpy werewolf.

"What is the favor you want?" the wolf said, smiling. "I'm sure it's entertaining."

"Protection." Cade said, standing straighter. "We're being chased, followed by a group of scientists who want to capture and run tests on us."

I would say that they wanted to kill us at this point, but I didn't amend his statement.

"And why should we offer this?"

Cade faltered, looking down. After a few seconds his head snapped up again. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind making their werewolf collection a little larger."

The wolf gave him a questioning glance, so he continued. "They breed and raise werewolves, using them and testing on them before killing them. I'm sure they would want to test on full blood, wild werewolves rather than ones born in captivity."

I gripped his shirt again. I could see where he was going with this, but I highly doubted that the Edison Group would wage war on the Pack just for wild werewolves. But then again, this wolf wouldn't know that.

"And they know of us? If we were to house you, then they would defiantly come after us. Why not just kill you?" the werewolf was smiling again, knowing that we were lying.

Cade shrugged slightly. "You can if you want, but they didn't come here for us. They were already researching your territory before they found us here by accident. We just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

I stiffened, hearing movement behind me. Cade didn't seem to notice, too wrapped up in his conversation. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw a few men walking slowly up the alley. Clearly they were werewolves.

"We are the only people who know about them, who they are, their strengths and weaknesses. You need our information." Cade was sounding cocky again, with a slight edge. I was hoping that I was the only one who noticed.

I reached into my pocket and gripped the knife again, turning around and facing the other men. Cade noticed my movement, but didn't look back for fear of being attacked from the front.

"Well, it certainly wouldn't hurt to bring you both with us for a while. Not as guests I assure you. Perhaps we could bargain with this group? We give them you, they back off?" I could hear the wolf's smile in his voice.

Cade cursed lightly under his breath as he was jerked forward by the wolf. I looked back, expecting him to put up a fight, but he calmly resigned. Hands grabbed my arms and pulled me forward, ignoring the knife I was holding. I'm sure they weren't worried too much about getting hurt by a girl with a fisherman's knife.

"Now, let's go home, shall we?" the wolf pulled his hat on his head and began to walk down the alley, leading our group.

I expected people to be surprised when they saw a rough group of men dragging two innocent looking teenagers with them, but it seemed like everyone ignored our presence. People shied away from our group, so much so that they wouldn't even look up at us.

"The people here don't know exactly what we are, but they do know to be afraid." I looked up at the wolf holding my arms, surprised that he was even offering that information.

He had red hair and blue eyes that brightened when he smiled at me. I was thrown for a moment, because he looked civil and nice.

Before I could wonder about it we took a turn for the worse, heading into a building's dark basement. I was reminded again of the basement in the labs that Cade had lived in. I didn't think that werewolves liked living in houses, let alone basements. Wouldn't they prefer to live in more open spaces?

We walked through hallways that connected buildings, moving quickly through the dark. When we reached a staircase, the wolf that was clearly the leader tipped his hat back so we could see his face. "This is where we stop." He said, walking up the stairs and pushing open the door.

When we ascended the stairs we came out in a house, small and bright. I looked around expecting to see a family playing board games or eating lunch in the kitchen. I took a look out of one of the windows, surprised to see that we had reached the outskirts of the town. There were a few other houses and buildings surrounded around a forest. It was almost like we had entered another small town, but without the humans.

We were rushed up another set of stairs and ushered into a room. The door was slammed behind us, leaving us alone with each other.

"Are they not going to chain us up or guard us?" I asked, rubbing my arms where the red haired wolf's hands had been gripping.

Cade laughed. "I'm sure they can hear our every word and movement. They certainly aren't worried that we'll escape."

"I'm not going to lie though; I was expecting something more like…" I said trailing off.

Cade frowned. "Where I took you?"

I nodded slightly, feeling bad for having brought it up. I didn't want to remind him of those times, especially because he didn't seem to want to remember.

Cade shrugged, stepping around the single bed and looking out the window. He motioned me over after a minute, pointing down towards one of the other houses. I looked for a moment, wondering what he thought was so interesting. When I saw it I smiled.

There was a small child, presumably a werewolf, playing with a ball. The wolf with the hat had walked out of the house, and as soon as the child saw him, he came running. I frowned again, watching the wolf scoop up the child and hug him.

"I'm confused. I thought the Pack was going to kill us?" I said looking up to Cade. "He doesn't seem much like a killer."

Cade said nothing, moving around and sitting on the bed. "It could be that they aren't the Pack at all."

I sat next to him. "What do you mean not the Pack?"

"They use the Pack's name to scare other wolves away. Maybe they're just a pack, some families living together. There's no better protection than claiming to be the Pack." Cade stretched out, yawning.

I said nothing, thinking about that. If they weren't the Pack, then how did they live on Pack territory without getting killed? Maybe they were a subgroup? Was that even possible?

Cade was sleeping within a few minutes, his chest rising and falling slowly. I tried not to move because I didn't want to wake him, but I got up to look out the window again. There were a few people strolling around, but the wolf with the hat and the child weren't out there anymore.

I turned and sat on the bed again, sighing. If Derek were here, I was pretty sure he would know exactly what to do. He always had a plan. And where was Naomi? I had heard her speak to me; perhaps she went back to Derek? To let him know I was in trouble?

She had said that Derek was coming for me, but how was he going to find me? Did Naomi figure out a way t contact him?

I sighed again, angry at the amount of unanswerable questions that I had. I closed my eyes, thinking of Derek: his tall, muscular frame, his bright green eyes, and rare smiles. I smiled a little to myself, thinking about when we kiss. It was certainly a nice thing to think about.

I rolled over, pulling a pillow under my head and curling up. Getting sleep wouldn't be a bad idea right? And I was feeling exhausted after my run in with the Edison Group.

_I was walking outside, waiting for Derek to join me. The others were out, somewhere with my dad, leaving Derek and I alone. I knew it wasn't what my dad had wanted to do, but I was glad to get to see Derek without having to worry about other people._

_I didn't hear him walk up behind me, but when his hand brushed my shoulder I didn't jump. I knew he was there. I turned, smiling up at him. _

'_Derek,' I whispered, smiling as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him._

_His eyes were bright and clear, and he was smiling also, something that didn't happen often these days. He was usually worried about being caught by my father. _

_I ran my fingers through his hair, pushing it back so I could see his face better. _

'_Chloe,' he sighed, pulling me in tighter and leaning down. _

_I tilted my head back so our lips met, feeling them press together, lock against each other like they were made to fit. He breathed out, opening his eyes and smiling against my lips. _

_I laughed a little, pulling away so I could lay my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and enveloped me in a warm hug, something only Derek could do. _

'_Derek,' I whispered. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so I've been very very busy and I apologize, so here is a really long update for you ! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers**

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

The next morning I was sitting on the edge of the bed and looking out the window. I could only see the tops of trees and houses, along with a big chunk of sky. Cade was sleeping next to me, his arms and legs flung out so he was taking up most of the bed.

The werewolves hadn't made a sound as far as I could hear, and I was wondering if they had just decided to leave us up here to starve. Cade shifted slightly, moaning something too low to hear. I was about to wake him up when the door swung open, stopping just before it hit the wall. I flinched as I looked at the woman standing in the doorway. When I observed her kind eyes and warm smile I began to think Cade was right about these wolves.

"Oh, dear, could you wake up your boyfriend? We're having breakfast in the kitchen and Gladius would be happy if you could join us." She turned after a smile and left the door hanging wide open.

Cade shifted again, but didn't wake. I pushed his arm roughly, flinging it across his body. "Wake up!"

He stirred slowly, slower than Derek would have in the situation. If it was Derek, he probably wouldn't have slept.

"Chloe?" Cade looked up at me, his eyes dilating for a second, sharpening into focus when I got up to move for the door. "Where are you going?"

"To breakfast." I smiled uneasily. "Gladius wants us there..?"

"Gladius?" Cade sat up, shaking his head slightly. "How long was I asleep?"

"Let's go," I said, grabbing his arm and dragging him up. "They probably will think it rude if we're late."

We walked down the stairs, Cade alert and ready for action. I noticed how his arm hovered around me, hand brushing my waist every so often.

"They're here." I looked down when I stepped off the bottom stair, seeing a small boy hugging the side of the door.

He had small chubby arms and a round face, his hair cropped short. When he saw me looking at him he backpedaled, knocking into a pair of sturdy legs that had appeared behind him.

"Daddy!" the boy wailed, laughing a little.

The werewolf who had appeared in our motel room what seemed like so long ago was lifting up his son.

"No hat?" I asked, trying not to laugh at the absurdity of this situation. Were we prisoners? Or house guests?

The wolf smiled, genuinely. "The wife doesn't let me wear it in the house."

The woman from before leaned around the door as well, motioning to Cade and me. "Come in, sit down. Gladius, take Marc to the table."

Gladius threw the boy, Marc, over his shoulder and led us into the kitchen.

Cade's grip on me tightened, his arm snaking around my waist, when he saw the other people at the table. There was a girl and a boy, both appeared around our age but were possibly younger. We sat in the only two available seats and glanced at each other as Gladius's wife piled food in front of us. There were plates of pancakes, bacon, ham, eggs, and other types of breakfast food.

We sat uneasily until she motioned for us to eat.

Cade picked up a fork after handing one to me, and took a bite of his food. I followed suit, deciding that if he was going to eat it I might as well. After all he could have probably smelt if it was poisoned.

"Gladius told us that you had a long journey." The woman smiled. "Well, you can stay here safe and sound for now. I'm Gloria."

"Gladius and Gloria," Cade said slowly, looking from one to the other.

Part of me was glad that he was being so suspicious, but another part of me felt that these people-wolves-had to be good. They were being too nice to be bad. But then again, we had almost been tricked by the Edison Group as well.

"This here is Marc," she said, motioning to the young boy who was playing on Gladius's lap. "And then we have Vincent and Maria."

I looked across the table at the teen wolves, trying to judge if they had turned or not. I couldn't tell, but maybe Cade could? The girl had long red hair, and was glaring at us just like Tori used to. Vincent was smiling, his face slim like Gladius's, and his hair black like Gloria's.

"Nice to meet you," I murmured, forcing a small smile.

Gladius leaned forward, taking my hand in his. I resisted the urge to pull away, my gaze flicking to and from his face. Cade growled quietly, his hand moving to my shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want to be a part of our pack?" Gladius said, smiling at me.

Marc threw up his hands and howled at the mention of 'pack' and Maria burst out laughing.

"Look at how scared she is!" she cried, laughing again.

Gladius dropped my hand and pulled back, looking to Cade. "You're going to have to be very careful with her here."

Cade said nothing, but his hand stayed where it was.

After breakfast we were allowed to go out with Vincent and Maria, so Cade and I exited the house on full alert. I was sticking close to his side, despite how much I would have preferred to run away from this little village. Even if they looked nice here, they were still werewolves. Anything could happen.

"So, what lineage are you from?" Vincent asked, trying to strike up a friendly conversation with Cade.

Maria looked as though she was trying to hide her interest, but it was obvious that she was curious about his answer.

"I don't know," Cade said.

I sighed, wondering how we were going to make it here with his personality. He was the one who asked for protection in the first place, but now we were right in the middle of yet another dangerous situation.

"Have you turned yet?" Maria asked, her voice suggesting that if he hadn't he would be something lesser than a wolf who had.

Cade shrugged, his arm moving around me again.

"Why are you with a human?" She continued with the questions even though it was clear Cade didn't want to answer.

I said nothing, looking off into the cluster of trees that surrounded the houses. It was not in my list of top concerns to care what some wolves thought of me. There were many more important things to worry about. Like Derek.

"Chloe!"

I spun around, hoping that I would see more than just Naomi. Unfortunately it was just her, standing right behind me. I jumped back in surprise, not expecting her to be so close.

I heard Vincent ask, "What's wrong with her?" but I ignored them.

"Where's Derek? Are they okay? How's Simon?"

Naomi smiled a little crossing her arms. "I can see you have gotten closer to this one while Derek wasn't around."

I blushed a little, trying to push Cade away, but he only pulled me closer. "Is it a ghost?" he asked.

"Naomi," I said, frowning, "this is rather serious. Are they close?"

Naomi shrugged. "When I left them they were on their way to the place where you were almost kidnapped."

I sighed. I wanted to see Derek so bad, but what would happen if he came here?

"Please, stop him from coming here." I said, biting my lip.

Naomi raised her eyebrows and I felt Cade's surprise. "I can't have him here. Keep him at a distance."

"Why?" Naomi asked, her eyes straying to Cade.

I shook my head, scowling. "No, he's not the reason, the rest of them are. Supernaturals. Werewolves."

"Territorial I imagine?" Naomi said, nodding as though she completely understood where I was coming from, and that she hated when this happened to her.

I just shrugged a little. "Look, try to talk to him or something, keep him back. I don't know how you do it, but communicate."

Maria's hand closed on my shoulder, pulling me back so I was facing her. "What are you, some kind of crazy?"

I shook off her hand and looked back to Naomi. "Thanks. We have to think of a plan first."

Naomi didn't answer, just gestured rudely at Maria before popping out of existence.

"You called us supernaturals?" Vincent asked after a few moments. "Meaning you're one too? A different kind?"

Cade growled a little, but I just smiled at him. At least he was trying to be nice and helpful. They probably didn't get a lot of visitors here either.

"I'm a necromancer." I said, watching their faces.

Maria cocked her head a little, flicker her red hair over her shoulder. "You like, see the dead?"

"Pretty much."

Cade caught my chin in his hand and pulled my face close to his. "Keep the info to a minimum, please."

I heard Maria sniff a little, and could feel her gaze on us. A blush rose as I looked into Cade's eyes.

"Okay," I mumbled, pulling back.

"I still can't see the appeal with her, but I suppose that's why you don't have a pack of your own." Maria smiled, her teeth gleaming white. "Do you want to meet the others?"

Cade shrugged slightly, glaring at me when I stepped away from him.

Vincent looked a little worried as we walked towards the woods, his eyes flicking back towards his house. "I suppose as long as we get back in a bit it will be fine."

"Chill Vince. Be cool." Maria smiled at Cade, running her fingers through her hair. "We may be a small time pack but we know how to have fun, my brother aside."

I watched her look at him, her eyes sparkling. Cade just shrugged again, trying to pull me closer. We walked through the trees, a small path leading us up a hill. We reached a little clearing which gave way to a river lazily flowing past. There were a few wolves messing around on the bank while others were swinging from a rope and dropping into the water.

"I'm surprised you couldn't hear them from the house," Maria said, her eyes darting to me.

I sighed. "Must have left my super hearing at home."

She frowned, but Vincent smiled a little, letting his sister lead us to the bank to meet the others. I was dragged back by Cade for a moment as he motioned for Vincent and Maria to go ahead first. Maria gave me another look but spun around and ran to meet her friends.

I moved back as Cade moved close to me again.

"Look," he said, his voice a whisper. "You're going to have to stop that."

I cocked a brow. "Stop what? You're the one advancing unwanted."

Cade glared for a moment, gripping my shoulders and pulling me against him. "You have to be my girl."

"And why is that?" I laughed, trying to push him off.

He growled, gripping my chin again, but this time harder. I froze. Cade was back to being mean and hungry for what he wanted. Yet again, I was on the menu.

His eyes were glittering and hard, narrowing as he breathed in the smell of my sudden fear.

"They will want you here. Remember those wolves you ran into with Derek? The ones you told me about? Remember my brothers?" Cade was speaking quickly, his lips getting closer with every word. I could feel him exhaling on my cheeks. "Don't fight me. I have to protect you. You're mine, and they need to know that."

I could feel the terror rising in my stomach as I thought of the rouge wolves.

Cade sighed a little, pulling me into a hug and pressing his lips against my forehead. "I'll protect you."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I knew what he said was true, he would protect me. It may come with a price though.

"Won't they have heard us?" I asked as he entwined his fingers with mine and led me towards the others.

Cade shook his head. "Listen to them. They're making way too much noise themselves.

I looked at the group as we approached, wondering how they were. Besides Vincent and Maria there were three guys and one girl. The girl had short blond hair and was leaning against a tree by the rope. She was wearing a bathing suit and her figure was amazing. I wondered why Cade thought they would even look at me with these girls around. Maria had also donned a bathing suit, or had one under her clothes, proving my thoughts. Did amazing and full figures go with the werewolf gene? They looked lean, strong, and sexy. It was a wonder Cade hadn't jumped them yet.

The boys were all in the water throwing each other around and howling. As we walked up next to Vincent, who was waiting for us by the bank, he began to point out who was who.

"The girl is Kate, Maria's one and only friend." Vince said, his voice saying that he thought she shouldn't have any friends. I agreed, but said nothing. "The boy with the long blonde hair in a pony tail is Jace, the short buzz cut is Jon and the mid-length brown is Kevin."

The wolves had stopped playing and looked our way, slowing walking out of the water. Cade pulled me backwards as he glared at their approach.

Jace wrung out his hair and shook a little, pulling up his white shorts with one hand. "Who are these guys?"

"What lineage?" Jon asked, his eyes locked with Cade's. He seemed like the most serious, and probably the most territorial. The leader, I thought.

Vincent shrugged. "They don't know."

"No pack then?" Kevin said, shaking his hair and splattering water droplets all over Cade.

Cade snarled, his lip curling and forehead scrunching up. He pushed me back slightly, bending a little as though he was going into a crouch.

"Calm down," Vincent warned, his voice concerned.

Maria and Kate walked over, laughing about something when they joined the group. Kate gripped Jace's arm and leaned on him, smiling at me.

"Gosh Maria, I wouldn't want a human stealing my man." Kate said, sneering at me.

All of the boys' eyes flicked to me, Jon moving forward. I stepped back again, my heart pounding. Cade's arms rippled a little, his snarl getting deeper and louder.

"Hey, look, she's Gladius's guest." Vincent moved in between Cade and Jon.

I stepped up next to Cade and put a hand on his arm. "Hey," I whispered, trying to get him to look at me. A full out werewolf war right here was going to be a bad idea. If he changed all hell would break loose, I was sure.

Cade ignored me, his eyes shining and narrowing. I held his face in my hands and turned it toward me. He grunted in surprise, his eyes widening as he stood and stepped towards me. I glared at him and dropped my hands, shaking my head. He caught my wrists and trapped my hands against his chest. I opened my mouth to protest but he kissed me first, his tongue brushing mine. My head whipped back and I gasped in surprise. Cade smirked a little as he let me go, turning to the others.

"You have a problem with that?" he asked, crossing his arms.

I wiped my mouth a little before looking over his shoulder. Jon was staring right past Cade at me, and so was Maria. Jace was laughing and Kevin was smiling.

"Who's the real beast here?" Jace asked, pointing between Cade and me.

Jace was nodding. "Maybe she's the one who needs taming?"

Cade smiled a little. "I've been thinking that myself. Maybe some training too."

I glared but said nothing. Instead I looked to Vincent, who was also watching me intently. He gave me a small smile before motioning to Maria. "Don't you think we should head back?" he asked.

"We just got here!" She said, scoffing. "Besides, I haven't gotten to swim."

She was turning and heading for the water with Kate as the boys began to talk with Cade.

"You know, she's not half bad looking." Kevin said, glancing back at me.

I saw Cade flinch, but he maintained his smile.

Jace was nodding. "If that's how interesting human girls are maybe I'll invest in my own."

I was following behind at a distance, shaking my head. They were like a bunch of Cades. I looked to Jon, noticing that he hadn't said anything. His forehead was creased and his gaze on the ground as they walked. Vincent was keeping pace with him, his eyes moving from his sister to Cade.

I looked to her, wondering what was so concerning. She had turned away from the water and was walking back towards us, her mouth a hard line and her glare dead set on me.

"Oh crap." I said, backing up.

Maria smiled as she watched my face. "I wonder how good she would look wet."

Cade moved to stop her but Jace and Kevin grabbed his arms.

Maria's arm hit my stomach as she scooped me up and threw me over her shoulder. I laughed uneasily, trying to push at her shoulder.

"I guess strength wasn't wasted on you," I spat, struggling.

Maria only hummed as she headed back towards the water.

"Maria," Cade said, his voice low. "Come on."

She didn't answer, only placed me on my feet with my back to the water. I was gripping her arm and looking backwards, the drop looked a lot farther from up here.

She leaned in close, her smile turning into a twisted scowl. "You should learn your place human. You don't belong here."

And Cade did? I thought of how Tori acted when she thought I wanted Simon, and that he was hers. I glared back.

"Sure. I'll learn mine if you learn yours, dog." I sneered, glad my stutter had decided to take a break.

Then again, she could smell my fear.

Maria snarled, pushing me backwards off the edge. I kept my grip on her wrist, kicking out at her shin and taking her by surprise. She gasped as I pulled her off with me, letting go of her when we hit the water.

I sank a little, the force of the hit sucking the air out of my lungs. My back was stinging and I couldn't see anything in the murky water. Maria was above me, kicking for the surface. Her foot connected with my stomach and the side of my head as she pushed off of me. The little air I had retained bubbled out as I gasped in pain. The edges of my vision were darkening, and I wasn't sure if it was from the lack of oxygen or from the kick to the head.

I flailed a little, my feet pushing off the bottom as I struggled to resurface. Water poured in my mouth as I coughed and reached for the light. An arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me up, forcing me into the air. I coughed and wretched, trying to clear out the water and breathe.

"Oh, sweet oxygen," I rasped my legs kicking weakly.

"Chloe," Cade said, pulling me out of the water and onto the sloped bank.

He pulled me against him and cradled me as I took deep breaths. "Can't you swim?" he said, pushing my wet hair out of my face.

I just coughed and looked at him for a moment before answering. "Hard to swim when you get kicked in the head."

He began to rumble, I could feel it as his chest vibrated against me. I just closed my eyes and relaxed against him for a few minutes.

"You're bleeding." He said, bending me forward and moving parting my hair at the back of my head. "How?"

I shrugged. "My head must have hit a rock when she kicked me. I didn't notice. Too busy drowning."

He sighed again, standing up with me in his arms. "We'll go back to Gladius's. Everyone scattered when Maria came up without you."

"What did you do?" I asked, looking at him through half closed eyes. "Kill her?"

Cade smiled but said nothing. His eyes were looking through the trees and I tried to follow his gaze. "What?"

"We could leave right now." He said, looking down at me.

"What about their protection?" I asked. That was the whole reason we were here right? Well, and because they were going to kill us before.

Cade shook his head. "You're hurt anyway. Let's go back."

"Good choice."

Our heads snapped to the clearing where Gladius stood, smiling.

"Let's get her to my house. Gloria will take care of her head." Gladius held out his arms as though he expected Cade to hand me over.

I laughed as Cade snarled, taking a step back and clutching me tighter.

"Humans sure are fragile aren't they?" Gladius said, shrugging and leading us to his house.

I felt tired, but I didn't want to sleep. Cade's rhythmic walking was trying to pull my eyes closed but I fought against it. We walked straight up to the room Cade and I shared while Gladius went to look for Gloria. Cade set me on the bed, sitting down and sighing again.

"What?" I asked, pushing myself up so I was sitting.

My hand strayed to the back of my head, wincing as it made contact.

"That was a prime example of not protecting you." Cade looked at me.

I could tell that he was truly sad. I shrugged. "I guess I caused that. Didn't have to call her 'dog'."

I looked to see if that cheered him up and as I was turning to face him he pushed me backwards and swung over so he was on all fours above me.

"Cade-"

His hands cupped my face gently as his lips brushed mine. I pressed my hands against his chest in an attempt to try and push him off, but he moaned softly and kissed me harder. He sat up suddenly, pulling his wet shirt off and throwing it to the floor.

"Cade, please," I said, holding my hands up.

He pushed my hands aside slowly, his eyes traveling down my shirt. I looked at it, feeling it wet and clinging to my skin. He pulled at the bottom of my shirt, moving it up over my stomach.

"Cade!" I said, my voice catching when he looked at me, eyes clouded.

He pulled my shirt up over my head, tearing it a little as I resisted.

"Look Chloe," he said, leaning down and pressing his body against me. I felt my cheeks reddening as his lips brushed my ear. "You have to smell like me. That's the only way those boys will leave you alone."

"I'm more worried about the girls," I said, laughing uneasily as I tried to wiggle away.

Cade grabbed my hand and flattened it against his chest. I tried to pull away but he held it tighter. We stared at each other as he dragged my hand down his chest and stomach, my fingers trailing over his abs. He pressed his forehead to mine as he moved my hand, looking into my eyes. When my fingers reached the waistband of his pants my lips parted in surprise. He kissed me again, this time slower. His tongue slid into my mouth, brushing against mine. For a second my lips responded and moved against his before I turned my head, frowning.

Cade laughed lightly, his hands moving up my sides and leaving goosebumps on my skin. He bent his face to my neck and breathed in deeply, pressing his lips just below my ear and jaw bone. I sighed softly before I could stop myself, my hand slapping over my mouth.

"Oh?" Cade whispered, brushing his lips along my neck. "Is this where you're sensitive?"

I dug my nails into his shoulder and pushed but he barely noticed. He kissed my neck and sighed when I shivered. I felt his teeth as he bit me lightly sending a jolt throughout my body. I gasped and let go of him, turning my face to the side so he couldn't see how red it was. I felt like the blush had spread from the top of my head to the tips of my toes.

Cade sighed softly again, smiling against my neck as I shivered.

I said nothing as he stood and threw the blanket over me. "I'm going to get you some dry clothes and stuff for your head."

I looked away, pulling the blanket over my head and curling into a ball. I felt exhausted. Not only was there a jealous werewolf here, there was one always taxing me emotionally. Maybe I shouldn't have told Naomi to keep Derek away. I wondered what he was doing right now, and I felt a little guilty. Maybe he wouldn't even want me anymore after what Cade did. Then again, wasn't he the one who let Cade kidnap me in the first place? He knew this was going to happen, and he let it.

I turned over and sighed, closing my eyes. Sleep would be good right now, middle of the day or not. I felt myself slipping as soon as I relaxed.

When I woke up it was dark, the moon shining through the window. I stretched and looked around, wondering why I was alone. Where was Cade? I touched my head and felt a bandage wrapped around it and saw a small pile of clothes lying on the table by the bed. I stood slowly, wobbling a little. I shed my pants and pulled on the jeans that were left for me. They were a little tight, but it was better than walking around in wet clothes. Before I pulled the shirt on I noticed the purple bruise forming on my stomach where Maria had kicked me. I sighed. Hopefully she didn't bruise a rib.

As I was throwing my wet clothes on the floor the door swung open silently. I spun around, expecting to see Cade. Instead, it was Maria.

"Hey," she said softly, her mouth turned down in a frown. "Look, I'm not sorry, and I still don't like you."

"That's great." I said, crossing my arms.

Maria rolled her eyes and sighed. "I wanted to tell you that your wolf was heading into the woods. You better get him back before Gladius catches him."

She disappeared, sighing. I listened for her footsteps, but she walked as lightly as Derek did. Was she telling the truth? Where else could Cade be right now? I remembered how he had looked through the forest before, talking about leaving.

"Okay." I murmured, pulling the door shut behind me as quietly as I could. Maybe if everyone was asleep they wouldn't hear me leaving?

I walked down the stairs and out the front door without seeing anyone. The moon lit up the village pretty well, so I skirted around the houses with little difficulty. I assumed he would be in the only place he knew, by the water.

It was cold outside and the wind was blowing slightly, moving my hair around my face. I wished I had brought my shoes, but I was too afraid they would have heard me walking. I bit back a curse as I stepped on a rock, glaring out into the trees.

The path we had followed before was shadowed, the trees blocking out the moonlight. I prayed that Cade was just up ahead and that we could go back quickly. I was less interested in being out here than he apparently was.

Once I passed the clearing the moon shone down on me again, reflecting off the water and lighting up the area.

"Cade?" I whispered, turning in a small circle.

I heard twigs snapping behind me so I spun around, heart jumping. Large eyes glinted from the bushes the moonlight catching on pointed fangs. The wolf moved out into the light, tongue lolling out as it watched me.

I stood still, knowing full well that if that wasn't Cade, I was screwed. In the dark the wolf looked like it could be him, but I wasn't sure.

"Cade?" I asked, looking into its eyes.

The wolf tilted its head back and howled long and low before looking at me again. I crossed my arms.

"W-was that a yes?"

The wolf crouched low, its skin rippling and hair receding. I looked away, hearing the bones crack as they shortened and returned to human form. When there was no more noise I looked back, angry.

"Look, Cade-" I stopped again.

Jon was looking at me, his eyes silver in the moonlight. "You lack of fear is attractive" he whispered, mouth still set in a frown.

I opened my mouth to answer but I was lost for words. Jon walked closer, wearing only a pair of boxer shorts. "You know, I was wondering why he was without a pack. I assume it has to do with you."

I said nothing, standing still as he circled around me. I felt his hands touch my hair and brush my lower back.

"I have had a few humans in the past." He said, talking as though he had owned a pet. "But none of them were quite so beautiful."

I swallowed. "Are you not interested in your own kind? Maria and Kate?"

He laughed and moved in front of me again, completing his circle and starting another. He paused for a moment and leaned close to my face. "You smell like him."

I thought back to what Cade had said. You have to smell like me, he had said, that's the only way those boys will leave you alone.

Jon moved again, walking behind me. "Whenever my pack brings back something new, I get it first. Pack leader's rules."

I said nothing, closing my eyes and breathing slowly. He may have said I had a lack of fear, but he was probably starting to smell it now. Calm down, I thought, he'll only like your fear more.

"Now that you're here, I have a claim." Jon's arms closed around me from behind, his mouth going to my neck.

I felt a scream when his lips parted and his teeth pressed hard against my skin. He let go suddenly, and I felt forward, my knees buckling. I touched my neck, feeling if he broke the skin or not.

"Do you want to be a werewolf?" he asked, moving around so he was in front of me.

I fell back in surprise as he crouched down suddenly, his arms on either side of me. "N-No."

"Are you sure?" he asked, his eyes still sharp and somewhat angry.

I nodded, falling back on my elbows as he pressed closer. He growled slightly, his teeth against my neck again. I felt them pressing harder and harder as his hand pushed up my shirt.

"No!" I screamed, trying to push him back.

Suddenly he was jerked off me, flying into the air. I flipped over onto my stomach and pushed myself onto my knees as I held my neck, thankful that I didn't feel blood. My heart was racing so fast, the blood rushing in my ears. I heard snarling and growling and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"No…" I whimpered, jerking back and looking up to see who it was.

I gasped, my eyes widening. I tried not to blink for fear of the vision in front of me disappearing. Longer, shaggy black hair, bright green eyes, tall, muscular, strong, beautiful smile…

I felt myself crying as Derek pulled me right off the ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laughed as my feet swung in the air.

"Derek!" I cried, his arms crushing around me so tight I thought I would stop breathing.

The bruise on my stomach hurt but I couldn't even feel it.

"Chloe…Chloe…" Derek kissed me on the forehead and the cheek before the lips, breathing deeply and moaning.

He set me on the ground but didn't let go, one hand brushing my tears away while the other was wrapped tightly around me. "I'm so sorry, Chloe."

I nodded, unable to talk because of how wide my smile was. My face was hurting from smiling so much, but I only laughed.

"Chloe," Derek said, his voice turning serious.

I felt my smile drop a little as his lecturing tone came out. I waited for what he was going to say, but I had a few things to say myself.

"You smell awful." He said, scowling. "What did he do to you?"

"He likes me, you know that." I said shortly, dropping my eyes.

Derek glared, his hands balling into fists. "Shit Chloe. What did he do?"

I shrugged. "Nothing more than we have."

"But nothing less either?" Derek asked, sighing.

He pulled me against him, kissing the top of my head. "I'm so sorry. I just thought he could protect you."

I nodded again. I knew him and I knew his plans. He thought he could take the fall and I would be safe. I felt angry all of the sudden, the feeling churning my stomach. I stiffened and pulled away from him, glaring.

"What?" he asked, frowning.

I pulled my arm back and slapped him as hard as I could. His head snapped to the left and his eyes widened in surprise. I felt tears of fury sliding down my cheeks.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at me sadly.

I bit my lip and shook my hand a little. "That hurt."

"I know, I'm sorry." Derek reached for me again but I stepped back.

"No," I said, holding up a hand. "You need to promise. You're never leaving me again. Never sacrificing yourself. Clearly that plan doesn't work."

"Chloe.." Derek sighed, reaching out.

"Promise!" I said, stepping back.

"You don't need me to promise you that." Derek smiled a little. "I couldn't leave you again if I tried. The thought of him being with you when I couldn't made me so angry."

"Good." I snapped. "It made me angry too."

Derek smiled, pulling me against him again, and this time I didn't resist. We kissed lightly and then just stood there in each other's arms.

I sighed happily, glad that everything was as it should be again.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are happy but can we get a move on?"

I looked over, surprised. Tori and Simon were standing next to the trees watching us.

"Seriously, brother. I'm surprised you haven't flipped over how hurt Chloe is right now." Simon was shaking his head, but he was smiling at me.

Derek jerked back and held me at arm's length, looking me over. He pulled at the bandage, unwinding it and looking over the cut on my head. "What exactly has happened to you?"

I shrugged. "I was drowned."

Derek glared, gritting his teeth. I watched the muscle in his jaw work as he got angrier. "We need to get you somewhere safe. There's a motel in town, we're going there."

"What about Cade?" I asked.

Derek flinched. "He's there. He came to get me."

"What?" I asked, shocked. I didn't think that would ever happen.

Derek nodded. "You're going to have to take a shower."

"Do I really smell?" I asked, sniffing my arm.

His arms encased me again as he ushered me towards the others. "You'll smell like me all over when I'm done."

I blushed, smiling as I avoided Tori's looks. "Where did Jon go?"

"Left when he saw he was outnumbered. That's why we have to move fast."

As we walked, Derek slid his hands under my shirt and wrapped his arms around me again. I smiled and sighed. Despite everything else that was or could go wrong, I was happy. Truly happy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Darkest powers belongs to Armstrong.**

**Authors note: No excuses...merry Christmas and happy holidays..ha..ha..?**

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

When we reached the motel Derek ushered me into the bathroom. Simon said he was going out to get Cade and Tori had turned the television to the shopping channel, her eyes wistful.

I felt suddenly shy as I stood with Derek in the small motel bathroom, his back to me as he locked the door. I bit my lip and looked at myself in the mirror, smoothing my hair out as much as I could, which wasn't much.

"Quick, get in the shower." Derek moved around me without a glance in my direction and turned the hot water on, letting it warm up.

I paused, my stomach tensing a little. "You want me to take my clothes off now?"

Derek jut stood and looked at me with a serious face, one that made me feel guilty for thinking anything sensual. "How am I supposed to know what's wrong with you if you're clothed?" He asked, matter-of-factly.

Derek and I had been together before, but we had never gone that far. I felt my cheeks redden, but Derek looked as though he was a doctor examining a patient. His earlier tenderness had disappeared, replaced with his uncaring eyes and slight frown.

When I didn't move he sighed and stepped forward, lifting my shirt over my head gently, avoiding the cut caused by the rock in the river. When he didn't say anything I noticed that I had tightly closed my eyes, my heart pounding. I forced them open so I could look at his face, my arms crossing over my chest tightly.

"What?" I asked, feeling embarrassed.

Derek reached forward and pulled my arms apart, his eyes looking pointedly at the large bruise that was covering most of my torso.

"Oh," I breathed, my heart sinking a little. He wasn't rendered speechless by how beautiful and desirable he thought I was, rather by the large bruise he thought I was stupid enough to enquire.

"Chloe, what happened?" Derek asked, letting go of my wrists and placing his hands on my shoulders instead.

His voice had softened from his earlier command, but his eyes were still hard. I wondered what he thought was going on, but I hesitated to tell him the truth. I was drowned by a jealous werewolf who wanted Cade?

"Did Cade do this?" He asked, his voice increasing an octave as his fingers tightened their grip.

"No!" I said, glaring a little. "Cade didn't hurt me. It was another werewolf. She was trying to scare me because she fancied Cade. She's the jealous bitch archetype."

Derek ignored my explanation and instead pulled me closer. I felt the blush rising again as his hands slid from my shoulders to my lower back, lightly moving along my spine. I sighed a little, my eyes closing.

We stayed like this for a minute, Derek breathing slowly in and out as though he was sleeping, his warmth emanating from his chest. I leaned in closer, taking a deep breath.

Suddenly he scooped me up and dropped me on the counter next to the sink. I gasped at the sudden change, my arms grabbing onto him from support. He pressed himself against me hard enough to push my back against the cold mirror. His head rested on my shoulder for a moment as he stood in between my legs.

"What did Cade do to you?" he asked, his voice trembling with anger.

I said nothing, knowing that he didn't really want to hear the answer. He continued without any prompting from me.

"Where did he touch you?" He straightened a little at this, looking into my eyes evenly.

I opened my mouth as though I was going to answer, but no words came out. I couldn't say anything, especially when I knew it would only hurt him. My mind flashed back to the idea that it was his fault in the first place for leaving me with Cade. Nonetheless, I still felt guilty.

When I didn't answer Derek continued. "If you won't tell me, I'll make your body answer my questions."

My eyes widened at this implication, my voice coming out in an uneasy laugh. Was he kidding?

He moved forward, his lips brushing mine lightly. I closed my eyes, waiting for a more intense kiss, but instead he moved elsewhere. He dropped his mouth to my bare shoulder, kissing my skin as he moved closer to my neck. I squirmed a little, but his hands held me fast, his breath hot against my neck. I felt a shock as his teeth grazed my ear, a moan escaping my lips.

"D-Derek," I stammered, surprised.

"Did he touch you here? Did he hear you moan?" Derek asked, ignoring me.

He bit harder, and the blood rushed to my face as the tingling sensation increased.

"Oh," I whispered, my eyes closing and head falling back slightly as Derek continued.

"I can smell him here." Derek moved away just as suddenly as he had come, his face now dropping to my chest. "And here."

He kissed me lightly, his arms tightened around me as he pulled me off the counter and into the air. His mouth got lower and lower, one arm cradling me while the other pulled at the back of my bra trying to unhook it.

"D-D-Derek!" I pushed my hands against his chest, turning my head away as though he wouldn't be able to sense my embarrassment.

The hooks popped off my bra and it fell forward away from my body as Derek pulled the straps down my arms with his free hand. My arms immediately covered my now bare chest as Derek set me down on the counter again. I closed my eyes as he pulled off his own shirt and kissed my neck again.

"Chloe…" he whispered, his voice barely audible. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug, flattening me against his body.

His skin seemed hotter than it usually was as though he had a fever. I thought again of how emotionlessly he had ordered me out of my clothes. Obviously I wasn't completely unattractive, but how was he resisting now? I smiled a little as I caught myself thinking these thoughts. I was embarrassed when he made advances, but I wanted it to progress even further.

Slowly, I wiggled on the counter and tried to pull my arms free from in between us. I brushed my hands along his sides and pulled him closer so nothing separated our bodies. I felt hot where our skin touched, my head a little dizzy. When I pressed my body against his he moaned, his arms shaking around me.

"Derek?" I asked, pulling my head back to look at his face.

He was red, a blush coloring his cheeks a deeper shade of red than mine. My mouth opened in surprise. How could the cool, calm Derek ever be this flustered? It was a given that I would be embarrassed, but him?

"Chloe, I can't." His eyes were searching my face, desperate for something, but I wasn't sure what. He didn't look happy or excited, he looked disappointed.

"What?" I asked, my face draining a little. "What do you mean? You started it and I'm clearly not the only one who is…interested."

I felt a little cheated, trying to be brave just to have him say he couldn't do anything.

"Chloe," Derek started, his arms loosening around me, hands falling to the countertop. "Don't forget what I am."

"I know," I said, wondering if he was treating me like I was stupid again.

I cupped his face in my hands and pulled it towards mine, lifting it until our lips were touching lightly. "I know who and what you are, Derek."

"I'm afraid to hurt you," he said, a grimace crossing his lips as he pulled away from me.

I snorted a little. "How cliché."

"I'm not kidding Chloe." Derek glared at me as I glared back. "I'm so angry at Cade, and I know he was...with you. It makes me want to…"

I said nothing, watching the battle playing out on his face. Before he could continue I slid off the counter and took a few steps towards him. He looked torn between pulling away and ravaging me. I knew which I wanted, and hoped that he wanted.

"Derek, I love you," I whispered, pushing his hair back from his eyes. "I'm all yours."

I thought for a moment of the kiss I had accepted from Cade in the mall, but the thought went as quickly as it had come.

The battle on his face came to a halt as his eyes dropped to my chest, which I realized I had forgotten to cover. When I began to move my arms he grabbed my wrists and pushed me back against the wall, his lips biting mine hungrily. I responded, my fingers twining in his hair and pulling him against me even harder. Derek touched my stomach lightly, mindful of the bruise, as he made his way upwards. He brushed a hand across my breast gently, tentatively. I sighed, jerking back a little at the sudden warmth of his hand. My movement stirred him up even more as he moved his other hand for my breasts as well, beginning to fondle them as we kissed. I tried to pull back but I was already against the wall. Derek dropped his face to my chest kissing me softly before dragging his tongue along my collarbone.

"Oh," I gasped, my knees shaking.

His hands grasped me harder every time I moved, making my stomach tighten with excitement. His fingers fumbled for the button on my jeans, pulling it off easily. Both hands slid down my back and into my underwear, cupping my butt as he pulled me off the floor and against him again. Good, I thought, any longer and my own legs would give out.

"Chloe," he murmured, pressing his lips against mine over and over again, getting softer each time.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes, breathing in his smell. The steam from the shower was making the room hot and smoky, adding to our dizziness.

As Derek sat me on the counter again, his lips curving into a smile, the door burst open, the wood around the lock splintering with a loud crack.

Before I could even scream Derek had me standing again, my back against his chest with his arm covering my breasts easily. I felt glad for that, but it was still quite obvious I was topless and my pants were falling to my knees.

"And what exactly do we have here?" Gladius asked, his customary hat pushed back so his wide eyes and shocked face were easily visible.

Derek snarled, his back arching as he bent over me a little. Gladius ignored him just as he had Cade, instead focusing on me.

"I thought we made a deal that you wouldn't run away?" His voice returned to its low volume and cold tone, his eyes never leaving my face. "And it seems like you left your boyfriend behind for another wolf. How ruthless of you."

"My boyfriend is right here," I stammered.

I thought for a moment, biting my lip. "What do you mean left behind?"

"Cade? You left him with us as you made your escape." Gladius motioned to another werewolf who came in behind him.

Cade was bound with a knife to his neck, but rather than looking scared or upset his blank stare passed over my half naked form.

I felt Derek's grip tighten further.

"Why don't I let you two get dressed before I accompany you back to our territory?" Gladius pulled the door shut, leaving Derek and I alone.

I pushed Derek's arm away, pulling my pants up and looking for my shirt. I was fuming, I felt angry enough for smoke to be coming from my ears. Derek had lied to me.

The man himself was watching me, his hands half out as though he wanted to touch me but he knew that would be a bad idea. After pulling my bra and shirt on I faced him, feeling tears welling up in my eyes. I was so angry I was crying. I felt betrayed. Of course I didn't always love Cade, but how could Derek just lie to me and leave him there to be hurt or possibly killed?

"How could you lie to me?" I yelled, crossing my arms. "You said he was safe!"

Derek just looked at me for a moment before he growled and slammed his fist against the wall. "Why do you care about him so much?!" he yelled back.

I felt the tears spill over as I turned my back ad opened the door, walking out into the waiting hands of Gladius, who was clearly none too pleased with my escape.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Darkest powers belongs to Armstrong **

**Authors note: Maybe my next chapter will be less ecstasy for chloe and more plot? Maybe even danger? lol**

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

I sat across from Gladius, perfectly still. He had already asked what I had thought I was going to accomplish by rudely throwing their kindness in their faces and running away. I had said nothing so far, unsure of how to talk myself out of this one. I had never really been good at that anyway. Ask anyone.

"Father, perhaps I could speak for her?"

I looked up as Vincent entered the kitchen, his eyes beseeching. What was he going to say? Would it help or hurt?

"And what could you know about this? Is there something going on here that I am not aware of?" Gladius had toned down his anger while speaking with his son but it was still visibly and audibly there.

Vincent walked forward, placing his hands on the table calmly. "It was Jon. She ran because Jon attacked her in the woods."

"How can you be sure of this?" Gladius asked, his anger turning to uncertainty.

"I heard Maria tell her that Cade went to the woods, which wasn't true because he was speaking with you at the time. So, I followed Chloe. I saw Jon attack her, but before I could intervene another wolf did. The one you found her with." Vincent threw a glance at me, his eyes curious.

He was probably wondering how a girl like me could get all of these guys to follow me around. I was starting to wonder that myself, honestly.

"I see." Gladius said, kneading his chin with his fingers. "Vincent, take Chloe to the room delegated for her and Cade while I look into this."

As I stood, trying to hold in my sigh of relief, Gladius placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry that you came into harm's way from one of my pack members. However, this doesn't change the fact that you seem to have more friends around then you let on."

I nodded, following Vincent out of the kitchen.

"I trust you can find your way to your room?" Vincent asked, smiling kindly.

I nodded again, hesitating before answering. "Thanks for your help."

"You don't seem like the type to deceive others," He answered, smiling again and motioning me up the stairs.

I smiled back before thinking more on the concept of deception. Derek.

I entered the room and flopped face-down on the bed, letting out a frustrated grunt. How could it be any worse that Derek lied to me? Not only did he willingly separate us, he put his own brother in danger, and lied to his girlfriend about it. I, again, wasn't the biggest fan of Cade, but he had protected me this entire time. He was sincere. And truthful. Something I could not count towards Derek's personality.

"That was an attractive sound."

I jumped, looking up at Cade, who was sitting on the windowsill, watching me. "Cade…"

"You left me." He said coolly, sliding off the sill and onto his feet smoothly.

I pushed myself up trying to stand before he reached me. "It wasn't like that. It's not what you think…"

"Oh, it's not?" Cade grabbed my wrist and pulled me off the bed, making me fall to me knees on the floor in front of him.

"Ouch," I winced. "Cade really…"

He crouched down, moving his face against my neck, taking a deep breath. "I don't smell only me here. Me, Derek, and Jon."

I said nothing, trying to pull my arm from his grasp. I knew better than to argue with him when he was this mad. He wouldn't listen.

Cade pushed me back against the side of the bed, his hand on my collarbone. "I saw you."

"You know Derek is my boyfriend," I whispered, looking away. "But I didn't mean to leave you. I didn't know."

"Your boyfriend?" Cade's fingers gripped my chin tightly, forcing me to look at him. "Who protected you this whole time? Who exactly was it that left you? He threw you away!"

I glared, pushing at him though I knew it was futile. He just moved my arms aside before forcing a kiss. I turned my head and slid down the side of the bed, trying to move as far away as possible.

"Stop it!" I yelled, closing my eyes tightly.

Cade responded to my escape attempt by grabbing my ankles and pulling my butt forward, forcing me flat on the ground. He positioned himself between my legs as Derek had done in my bed so long ago. He bent over me, his hands pinning my arms to the ground. For a moment he just looked into my eyes, his face unreadable.

I thought he was going to back off, but he bent lower, pressing his lips to mine again, but this time softer; like it was at the mall. I recalled the moment again, my eyes closing as I accepted a kiss from him the second time.

He began to work his mouth against mine as his breath came quicker. I squirmed a little and he released my arms, moving his hands to my face and neck as he pulled my head a few inches off the ground. His tongue slid into my mouth slowly, just barely touching mine. I responded, my fingers locking around his neck as I deepened the kiss.

I felt him jerk back in surprise, pulling me out of my excited state. I dropped back, covering my face with my hands.

"Shit," I whispered, turning on my side under him.

He let me hide my face, not moving above me as I curled into a ball. Though he wasn't stopping me I could feel that he wanted to. He was panting, his body twitching slightly as though he was about to pounce.

Instead, he stood, walking back to the window. I didn't look at him as I climbed into the bed. I pulled the covers over my head and reveled in the darkness it created. Usually the dark was something I would try to avoid, but tonight I welcomed it.

My body relaxed against the sheets as I felt sleep moving over me. I hadn't slept for a while, and I had been excited for quite some time. I let my mind drift, with a dim hope that when I woke up this would all be over.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: To be honest I'm vacationing in Thailand for six months so I feel like a jerk not updating. I've never been good at it anyway lol, but I'll try to when I have nothing to do here. Sorry it's so short :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own darkest powers **

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

My eyes opened suddenly, my mind completely awake. I pushed the blanket off my face, sitting up and looking around the room. Cade was curled up in a ball next to me, breathing deeply. It was dark, but I couldn't tell the time. What had made me wake so suddenly?

Usually, in a horror movie something awful will happen the moment the character begins to explore her surroundings. I bit my lip slightly as I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood. My entire life could be considered a horror movie, so why should I be surprised if something terrible is happening outside?

The hallway was dark and silent as I moved towards the stairs, trying to make as little sound as possible. There was something odd nagging at my brain, but I couldn't pin the feeling down.

"Chloe…" The whisper came from an open door on the bottom floor of the house; my heart jumped into my throat as I forced myself forward.

"Who's there?" I whispered back, squinting into the room from the doorway, trying to make out a person. "Derek? Simon?"

When no one answered I began to turn around, thinking maybe my wild imagination was getting to me. As I moved again for the door to the outside a whisper followed after me, making my skin crawl.

"Chloe…don't leave me…"

My fingers clenched and my palms began to sweat. "C-C-Cade? Is that you? This isn't funny."

The darkness grew, pressing on my back. A familiar feeling leaked from the doorway as a presence moved slowly into the room. A whimper caught in my throat, the sound of bone dragging on the floor echoing in my ears.

"Chloe…"

Long, thin fingers clutched at my ankle, a clacking sound as its head wobbled from the effort it took to look up into my face.

"N-No…" I moaned, making myself look down into the hollow sockets that were focused on me. How had it been raised? I didn't do this…

Its mouth fell open, a low hiss leaking out. The air around me was thick with fear and anger.

"They are coming for you…"

It began to move its way up my body, hands reaching for my face. I closed my eyes and screamed as it began to shake me violently.

My eyes snapped open as my head was thrown back, firm hands gripping my shoulders. I breathed out, looking around for the skeleton whose words were still ringing in my ears.

'_They are coming for you.'_

"Chloe? Are you alright?"

I looked around wildly before my gaze settled on Derek, who was leaning over me. The hands…the firm grip…they belonged to him. I fell back as he let me go, closing my eyes and sighing. It was just a dream.

"Is she alright? I heard her screaming and thought someone was in here. When I saw her…having a fit I didn't know what to do but call you." Vincent was standing by the open door, wringing his hands as his eyes passed over me.

"I'm fine. Just a dream."I sat up, taking in the sunlight that poured through the windows. "Is it morning?"

"Yeah," Derek said, his eyes also full of worry.

I slid away from him and stood. "Where's Cade?"

I knew saying this would annoy Derek the most, but honestly, I wanted to annoy him a little. He deserved it.

"My father is talking with him about the Edison Group you mentioned. Your other friends are with them. Would you like me to take you downstairs?" Vincent motioned to the open door, a small smile on his face.

His kind nature was obvious, but I wondered if his offer to walk me out was because of that nature or because I wasn't allowed out without a guard. Before I could answer a scream pierced the silence, followed by a few howls.

We looked at each other for a moment before dashing out of the room. I felt my blood freeze as my dream rolled through my mind again. _'They are coming for you.'_

The noise led us to the edge of the woods, where Gladius and the others were standing in a semicircle exchanging uneasy gazes.

"What's going on?" Derek barked, his hand automatically clamping on my shoulder to prevent me from getting any closer.

I struggled to see past my friends, to know what they were looking at.

"We don't know what the hell this is," Gladius said, his anger having faded into worry. "Maria was the first to see it."

I looked to her just as she pointed at me, her face scrunched in an angry glare. Her breath came out as a snarl.

"She did it!" Maria yelled, her face reddening with anger. "She's the one!"

Derek growled at her, his arm moving around me. I pushed him off easily, his surprise at my dismissal of his protection stunning him. The crowd parted as I walked forward to look at the thing on the ground. From the house I could feel its presence, and Maria was right. It was me.

The body was pulling itself forward slowly, leaving pieces of skin behind as it dragged on the ground. It was a human, barely. There were no legs or lower body, just the chest, head and arms. Half of the skin on its face was gone, one shriveled eyeball falling from its socket. Once it sensed me it moved forward with even more purpose, its face searching for me.

"W-why?" I stammered, my shoulders shaking. First my dream and now this? My stomach churned, I felt like I was going to vomit.

"It's okay Chloe," Cade took a step towards me.

I shook my head. It was not okay. I knew from experience that they were in pain and full of anger when I forced them back into their rotting bodies. Even if it was an accident.

Derek put his hands on my shoulders again, but this time I didn't try to shake him. I knew what he was doing.

"Close your eyes, Chloe, think."

I did, feeling the angry soul that was trying so desperately to reach out to me. Derek was speaking, his breath warming the back of my neck, but I couldn't hear his words. I focused on the feeling of the soul, pushing it with my mind. Pulling it from the body and pushing it back to the spirit world. The corpse thudded to the ground when the soul left it, no longer moving. I kept my eyes closed, still feeling the soul nearby.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

I felt the soul move away, but not disappear completely.

"It's gone," Gladius said, his voice hinted with awe.

I didn't correct them. Instead I shrugged off Derek's hands and moved back towards the house.

"Chloe," Simon caught my hand, matching his pace with mine. "Can we talk for a minute?"

I smiled a little. It had been a while since we talked, and I did have a lot on my mind. Maybe he could help me figure out the dream?


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own darkest powers.**

* * *

><p>CADEpov<p>

I watched as Chloe walked with the witch-boy back to the house. She was smiling and laughing a little, but the smell of fear was still strong in the air. Everyone had been so preoccupied watching Chloe that they hadn't noticed me slipping into the trees for some peace and quiet. Sure, wolves don't really climb trees, but around here how else was I going to get away? Besides, they could hear my every movement, and most likely would find me in a few moments. It was just like being with my brothers again, except this time I wasn't the leader. How annoying.

As I shifted my position against the thick trunk of the tree, a rustling sound reached my ears. I stayed put, taking in the scent of leaves, dirt, and light perfume.

Long, red hair tickled my shoulder as Maria leaned over me, standing on the branch adjacent to my current position. I still didn't move, closing my eyes in slight annoyance. Did she have to be so obvious?

"Is something bothering you?" she whispered, crouching next to me and running her fingers through my short hair. "Or someone?"

"Can I help you?" I snapped, pushing her hand away and glaring.

She laughed at my reaction, her lips curving in what I suppose she thought was a seductive smile. "You could have her if you wanted, you know." She moved smoothly, straddling the branch in front of me. "Why don't you do it?"

I sighed, baring my teeth a little. "Do what exactly?" I knew what she was going to say.

"Change her." Maria smiled again, her eyes moving from my face to my chest. "Make her yours. Make her your Pack. Then how could she resist?"

I had thought of it before, admittedly. The look on my face as she spoke told her as much.

"You want to?" Maria whispered, leaning closer. "But yet, you haven't?"

Changing Chloe would mean that I was her alpha. Her wolf sense would make her feel a deep bond with me, deeper than a bond with anyone else. Including Derek.

"You would be her alpha." Maria said, reading my thoughts. She reached out and trailed her fingers along my neck and shoulder, reaching up to cup my cheek.

I slapped her hand away and growled a warning, looking her straight in the eyes. "This may be your pack's territory, but don't think you're safe when you push me," I snarled, shoving her away.

She growled in return before laughing again. "You and your brother seem to think Chloe is safe while she is with you, but if you don't change her someone else will. Don't forget that Jon was after her."

I hadn't forgotten. His smell was still on her neck.

"My father can order him away, but that won't keep him at bay for long. It never does." Maria dropped from the tree, landing on the ground without a sound. "My father will expect you in the house. He believes me to be keeping an eye on you." With that she walked away, leaving me alone.

It didn't matter much whether I was guarded or not. The one they had to guard was Chloe. None of us would leave without her, and they knew that well.

I left the tree, moving towards the house. Cocking my head I listened for her voice, wondering if she was still with the boy.

I couldn't hear her, but Derek was loud enough. I listened as I made my way through the house, heading for the room I shared with Chloe.

"Do you think they will let her out of their sight for even a minute?" Derek was saying, his anger obvious.

I thought of his cool demeanor. He could never control it when Chloe was the subject.

"Look, bro, it doesn't matter. Wherever we go the Edison Group follows. If they find that they are coming here just for us they will kick us all out." The witch-boy. I didn't care to remember his name.

Derek barked a short laugh. "Or they will use us as bargaining chips."

"Don't you do that anyway?" The bitch was there as well.

I wondered what kind of meeting they were having so loudly. Did they think the wolves wouldn't hear? My answer came as I realized that there was no one else in the house but us. Maybe this pack was having a meeting of its own? To decide what to do with us, perhaps?

I snorted slightly. I couldn't care less. The sound of the shower hit my ears, the smell of soap brushing my nose. Before I entered our room I moved quietly towards the bathroom, taking a deep breath.

She was showering. I stood outside the door, reaching slightly for the handle. Derek and the others were still arguing down the hall, not listening for me. Before I tried to open the door I took another breath, detecting the same tang of fear lingering under the fresh, clean smell. She was afraid of something. The zombie she raised?

My mind moved to the thought of her in the shower, skin gleaming in the water. I imagined her wet hair hanging over her shoulder, how her blue eyes would widen at my sudden entrance. My fingers clutched the doorknob, heart beating faster.

Maria's voice slid into my mind again. _'You would be her alpha.'_

My eyes dilated, shoulders tensing as my muscles contracted. Sweat rolled down my arms and I panted, taking in the smell of her. I could almost taste her lips.

The water shut off, the absence of the sound startling me. I pulled away from the door, shaking my head and rubbing the back of my neck. Her fear was rolling through the air, filling the hall with its acrid scent.

I leaned against the wall for a moment before heading back down the stairs and out of the house. I had to clear my mind before I could trust myself around her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers**

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

I sat on the bed with my body swathed in a large, fluffy towel, a similar one twisted around my hair and piled on my head. It was nice to feel clean after everything that had happened, but the soft towels and shampoo smell couldn't shake the fear I felt.

Maybe I hadn't noticed before, because of the werewolves around causing me stress, but there were a lot of dead bodies littered throughout their territory. It shouldn't surprise me, but now that I had felt one the presences of the others were pressing in on my mind. I could feel ghosts reaching out to me from the beyond, but I suppressed them as well.

Cade was probably somewhere around, causing trouble, while the others were having a heated argument down the hall. I heard them when I left the bathroom, but was in no mood to join. Whatever they were planning was probably going to be thwarted by this Pack.

"There is more danger here than you know."

I looked to the door, expecting Derek's silent entrance, but no one was there. Stifling a sigh I felt for the ghost, trying to locate it in the room.

"Please, there's really not a lot of time left for you."

I pursed my lips slightly, catching onto the form and pulling it closer, ever so slightly. A girl about the same height as me was standing in the corner, her short blonde hair close to the same shade as mine. Her eyes, however, were an unsettling dark brown which seemed to have no end to their depth.

"Who are you?" I asked, just looking at her from the bed. It didn't feel odd to be talking to a ghost while sitting naked in a towel. They probably can see me all the time, I thought wryly.

The girl looked emotionless, unlike most of the ghosts that reached out to me. "I'm no one important."

"What is it that you want?" I asked another question, hoping one of them would prompt her to speak a little more about her ominous warning.

She floated closer, her eyes never leaving my face. "To warn you about him. His plans are rarely friendly."

"Him, who?" I pressed, getting annoyed with how vague she was being. It wasn't like I didn't have a lot of dark people out to get me. She was going to have to be specific.

As though she could read my mind, she smiled a slight, eerie smile and replied, "You have a lot of danger in your life Chloe, but this one has claimed many lives, including mine."

How did she know about my life? Was she telepathic or something? There were weirder things in this world, I decided.

"Jon?" I asked, suddenly thinking of the werewolf's previous attempt at me. "Are you talking about Jon?"

At the mention of his name the girl's form flickered, her eyes widening slightly. I reached out as though could comfort her, even though I knew touching her would do little. My fingers passed through the hand she had moved within my reach. As I came in contact with the ghostly air my whole body filled with chills, the temperature around me dropping.

My eyes were open, but instead of seeing the room in front of me I saw the woods. The ghost girl was smiling, laughing, and walking in between the trees. Her form was solid, she was still alive. I watched as Jon appeared next to her, his face also lit up with a smile, but one that did not reach his eyes.

"Thanks so much for this offer," the girl was saying, her voice full of gratitude and relief. "I've been living on the streets for so long. I thought I would be alone forever."

"Someone as beautiful as you, alone forever? I think not." Jon's voice was full of sweet emotion, none of which showed on his face. He reached out and touched her neck slightly, causing her to laugh in embarrassment.

"I heard from someone that you are quite special," he continued, his eyes narrowing at her. "You have special abilities."

At the mention of being 'special' the girl faltered, her smile breaking. "I don't know what you mean," she stammered.

"Don't be afraid," Jon said, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her so they were almost touching. "I'm special too."

I felt my gut tighten as I watched, wanting to scream at the girl to run away. The look of happiness in her eyes when she saw that someone else was just as 'special' was enough to break my heart a million times over. I watched as they continued talking, their words drowned out by the blood rushing in my ears. Jon began to shift forms, the girl's delight turning to utter horror. She tried to run, and Jon let her, for a while. Then he came in for the kill, tearing through her flesh easily, blood pouring out on the ground, dripping from his open jaws. I heard her screams die abruptly as her heart was ripped from her chest, howling filling the night air.

I was pulled away suddenly, the towel around my hair falling as I was lifted into the air.

"Chloe, answer me. What's wrong?"

I looked up at Derek's face, my mouth open as though I had just been screaming. The water from my hair dripped onto his shirt as he cradled me in his lap, now seated on the bed.

"Come on Chloe," he snapped, his eyes searching mine.

I swallowed, nodding slightly. I wanted to answer but I couldn't seem to form the words. I searched the room for the girl, my eyes ending up locked with Derek's again.

"You're freezing, what happened?" Derek was pulling at my towel, putting the second one over my body as well.

I breathed out slowly, noticing the cloud that generally accompanied a winter day. The initial shock of the vision over, I shivered violently, my body registering the cold.

"Come on," Derek said, lifting me up again.

I didn't protest as he walked me to the bathroom, catching the sight of Tori and Simon peaking through a doorway.

"You need to be warmed up." The tub was slowly being filled with hot water, the steam rising from the surface like smoke.

Once it was filled, Derek turned the water off and moved towards me. My mind was slow to catch on as his fingers deftly pulled the towels off my body, leaving me standing bare.

When I didn't move, my mind numb this time from embarrassment, he scooped me up against his chest. This lasted for only a second before he dumped me into the bathtub, the hot water searing into my skin.

"Ah!" I cried, sputtering as I sat up and pushed the water from my face. "It's hot!"

"So you suffered no brain damage, I see." Derek was sitting on the toilet, both towels I his lap. His eyes were boring holes into the tiled floor. "What happened?"

His voice was gruff and angry, but I wasn't sure if it was from the argument he was having earlier, or from being worried about me. I looked at him shyly, twisting around so my back was to him. If he noticed, which I was sure he did, he didn't say anything.

I remembered that I was supposed to be mad at him right now, but that didn't mean I shouldn't tell him what happened; especially when it was a warning about my safety. He would be greatly aggrieved if I kept this from him.

"There was a ghost in my room." I started, trying to keep the vision she had shown me from my mind. "She was there to warn me about Jon. He has bad intentions."

Derek said nothing for a moment, balling the towels in his fists before twisting them ruthlessly. "That seems a little vague. We already know he's dangerous."

"Well from what the ghost showed me," I hesitated, closing my eyes for a moment, "he has a special interest in supernaturals."

"And from what they saw today, you're the cream of the crop," Derek said, nodding his understanding.

I sank lower into the water, closing my eyes and breathing in the warm steam. Even though the water was hot, my core still felt cold. I thought again of Jon smiling at the girl in the woods, luring her in with false promises before-

"Wait, what do you mean 'showed'?" Derek looked to me for the first time, his surprise making him forget that he was supposed to be looking away.

Our eyes met and I blushed, looking away. Derek, however, continued to look at me, waiting patiently for his answer. Always business first, I thought bitterly, he's not even embarrassed.

"I touched her, and she gave me a vision. Showed me what happened to her." I moved around uncomfortably, wishing Derek would be a little embarrassed so he would look away.

He hummed thoughtfully. "She showed you what happened? What did you see?"

I pictured Jon smiling at her before changing and ripping through her body. My breath caught and my heart started to race again, the urge to scream bubbling into my throat.

"Chloe," Derek whispered, his fingers brushing my shoulder softly.

I felt the tears trickle from my eyes and splash into the water.

"Don't worry about telling me. I'm pretty sure I understand." Derek grabbed my arm lightly, helping me stand and step out of the tub.

I blushed again as he looked over my body before handing me a towel. He said he had to be somewhere and I just nodded, wanting to hide in my room from this embarrassment, which apparently just didn't affect him.

**Derek POV**

She 'showed' her? I walked down the stairs, looking for perhaps the last person I wanted to see right now; or ever, for that matter.

"Looking for me, Brother?" Cade was sitting at the kitchen table, a full glass of water clenched in his fist.

From the look on his face he knew everything. "Unfortunately," I drawled, hiding my curiosity. "Did you hear us?"

Cade looked up for a moment, his face darkening slightly. "I had no choice."

"Then I'm assuming you know what I'm going to tell you." I was not interested in fighting with him now, but if we were going to keep an eye on Jon his help would be beneficial. Besides, he would do anything for Chloe, I thought bitterly.

"Did you have fun?" Cade asked, ignoring my previous statement. His eyes were focused on the table, his fingers still locked around the glass.

I thought of Chloe in the water, her hair fanning around her as she tried to hide her body from me. Her cheeks had been bright red, and I knew it wasn't from the heat of the water; that blush had made me want to look even more. I felt my blood pumping, my breath soon to come out in a pant if I didn't control myself.

"Isn't it the most exciting when she tries to resist?"

My heart stopped, eyes darting to Cade. I growled low, warning him to say no more.

Cade only stood, his fingers trailing along the table idly as he stepped closer to me, smiling. "That's my favorite. When her face is red with embarrassment as she pushes you away, but really, she's just as excited."

I tensed as he stepped closer, his smile taunting me. My skin began to ripple, tightening across my muscles. I snarled louder, doubling over as I tried to fight the change. I had to calm down. This was not the place.

"God," Cade said, sighing, "I can't handle her soft skin. It gleams like moonlight when she's not wearing clothes."

I felt my mind going red, vision blurring as hair cropped up on my shoulders and forearms.

"Ease up, little Brother. Do you want to get us in trouble?" With that, Cade walked out, his light laughs fading as he exited the house.

I wanted to follow him and settle the score, but instead I slowed my breathing. Crouching on the ground, I felt my skin and muscles stop moving and my heartbeat drop back to normal. With a sigh, I wiped the sweat from my face and leaned back against the refrigerator.

It is annoying, I thought, to wonder exactly what they have done.

"Why, would you look at that," Maria, the pack leader's daughter, sauntered into the kitchen. "Yet another boy fighting to get Chloe."

I didn't even look at her, still trying to control my anger. In the little I had been around this girl, she reminded me too much of Tori. I hate Tori.

"I don't understand," Maria continued, apparently needing no prompting. "She's only human. Well, kind of human anyway."

Again I didn't respond. I just sat. Girls like this needed no stage, they always continued to lecture.

"Both of you are werewolves! Have you forgotten your nature? If you want something, take it and make it yours!" Maria was sitting on the table now, swinging her legs excitedly.

I stood at that, glaring at her before exiting the room. It would take more than her to rile me up. Though, what she was saying had truth in it. Had I forgotten my nature? But, what was nature anyway. I was raised differently than Cade and other werewolves.

Cade. He was sure to remember his nature, did he ever forget? I changed my course, darting up the stairs silently. And what if Cade did decide to act on it?


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors note: It's short, so I apologize for that, but I got back into the states yesterday so there should be a few more updates this week. This is a promise and I permit you to yell at me in your reviews if I'm not following through. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers**

* * *

><p>Chloe POV<p>

I sat on my bed again, this time in a t-shirt and pair of shorts that had been placed there, possibly by Vincent. I thought of him for a moment, maybe he could help me figure out Jon? It didn't seem like Vincent was held in very high regard around here though. But he still might know something.

I stood, resolve set. Heading out of the room I walked down into the kitchen, spotting Maria sitting on the table. She eyed me with disgust before hopping down and brushing past, her shoulder hitting against mine, hard.

"Careful," I snapped, her attitude annoying me. "There are plenty more dead people around here."

She met my eyes for a moment, her cold demeanor shaken. I smirked and exited the house, wondering where Vincent would be. Perhaps he was afraid of me no, like Maria?

"Chloe!"

I turned, spotting Cade jogging towards me. I scowled, continuing on my path.

"Where are you heading?" He asked, catching up to me easily, slowing to my pace.

I shrugged. "I'm looking for Vincent, I thought he might have some information."

It was best to be upfront with Cade because he would figure it out anyway, and he was more likely to help than Derek. Derek would rather I just staid safe inside. The image the ghost had shown me flashed though my mind, almost convincing me that might not be a bad idea.

"What information?" Cade asked, his voice betraying his interest.

"I'm worried about Jon; he's too interested in me and not with good intentions." I paused, looking around. Was Vincent still in the house? Had I come out here for nothing?

Cade laughed a little. "I wonder what gave him away. You're not safe around him."

I paused, turning and looking at Cade. "I'm not always the only one in danger, thank you."

"And who else could he be after?" Cade retorted, crossing his arms with a small smile, as though he already won this conversation.

I thought for a moment before realizing what we all had forgotten. "Tori."

Cade froze, his expression going from shocked to humorous. "Do you really think?"

I nodded, turning back and rushing to the house. She was a supernatural and in just as much danger as I was, if not more. She hadn't had the warning.

I tore through the house, running up the stairs, Cade on my heels. Simon stepped out of his room just as I entered the hallway.

"Where's Tori?" I asked, breathing wild.

Simon stood, stunned for a second before laughing uneasily. "You never look for her," he said, smiling a little as though we would join in and dispel the thought that yet another thing was going wrong.

When I didn't answer he shrugged. "She went outside earlier, saying something about talking a walk."

"And you didn't think anything of it?" I said, my voice hard.

His mouth opened a little surprised at how rude I was being. Even Cade didn't say anything.

I sighed, wringing my hands. "Sorry Simon, but I'm worried Jon is after her."

"Jon?" Simon leaned against the door frame. "Wouldn't you think he would want you instead?"

"Wow, thanks."

We spun around, spotting Tori climbing the stairs. I stepped to the side as she reached the top, surprised.

"It's nice to think that everyone always wants Chloe, right? I'm not even a good enough target?" Tori's face was red, her eyes as sharp as her tongue.

I stumbled back, my mouth open. "I-I was looking for you."

"Sure you were. Apparently I'm only good enough for the pious Chloe to care about me."

We said nothing as she stormed to her room and slammed the door.

"Well, as you can see there's nothing to worry about." Simon laughed and walked around us, heading to look for Derek.

Cade scoffed as well. "Bitch."

"Cade," I snapped, glaring. "I'm still concerned."

"You're the only one who cares. She said it herself." Cade shrugged and headed for our room, leaving me alone in the hallway.

I stood, a little angered that I was really the only one concerned. They thought for sure I would be the target, and I couldn't blame them. Technically he had already attacked me once, but that was before Tori got here. She was just as much a supernatural as I was.

I wondered for a moment if I should let Derek in on my new thoughts, though he cares less about Tori than anyone. But he was more likely to protect her if I asked.

I headed to look for him, wondering where the rest of this Pack was. They had been quiet all day. Maybe they had come to a conclusion about what to do with us?


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: Here's another update, as promised :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers.**

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

I walked through the woods, wondering if Derek had taken some time for 'exercise'. He had been a little wound up earlier, so maybe he needed to blow off some steam. I had considered the possibility of running into Jon, but right now the Pack seemed to be elsewhere, which meant he probably was too.

I thought about that for a moment, putting it on my mental to-do list. Find out where the Pack has been.

Heading up the hill I heard Derek's low bass voice rumbling through the trees. I walked a little slower, trying to keep my footsteps quiet. Who could he be talking to? If he was into the conversation he might not hear me coming.

"Are you sure you won't consider it?"

I pressed myself against the trunk of a tree, trying to suppress my gasp. Maria was leaning in, her hands all over Derek.

"I'm pretty sure I'm alright." Derek's voice was gruff, from anger…or?

I moved a little farther around the trunk, trying to see what they were doing without giving myself away. Why did I have to feel guilty?

"You should think about it some more, maybe your feelings will make you change your mind…?" Maria turned, moving my way.

I was flustered, pulling away from the trunk, trying to make it look like I hadn't been eavesdropping. When she spotted me on her way by she smirked, her fingers tugging her shirt down over her jeans almost bashfully, as though she had been caught being frisky.

I felt the blood rush to my face, but this time instead of embarrassment it was from anger. I bit my lip, unsure of what to say, but she just moved past, swishing her hair and jogging silently away.

I clenched my fists, feeling my teeth cut my bottom lip, the blood welling. The bitter taste matched my equally bitter thoughts.

"Are you bleeding?" Derek asked, suddenly next to me.

I jumped, unaware that he had moved. "No, not really."

He eyed my face, but didn't say anything, his eyes looking in the direction Maria had headed.

"If you're busy now, I can leave." I spun on my heel, mad at myself for being so jealous and even madder that I was showing it.

Derek caught my arm before I could even get a step away, pulling me hard against him. I resisted, still mad at the thought of her hands on him, his apparent interest in her.

"Chloe," he whispered, his smile in his voice.

I didn't look at his face, leaning as far from him as I could, knowing I was sulking. But still, what had she been talking about? Consider what? His 'feelings' about what?

"Chloe…" he said again, this time laughing a little. "Come on, look at me."

I did, slowly, looking into his eyes. They were bright green, happy green. I knew it was because he was joking with me, but what was he supposed to be 'thinking about'?

He knew he had me with his eyes, taking my chin between his thumb and forefinger he tilted my head up and pressed his lips on mine. It was drawn out; his breath tickling my cheek as he pressed his lips a little harder, breathing in and out. I moved my hands to the back of his neck, standing on the tips of my toes to pull him into me, deepening the kiss. It was like sweet candy on my tongue, changing to the spicy flavor of passion as he moved faster.

I stumbled back a little, his force pressing me against the tree I had previously been hiding behind. The rough bark bit into my back but I hardly noticed, Derek's hands moving from my shoulders down to my waist, fingers memorizing my curves.

He pulled me from the tree suddenly, my eyes opening in surprise. For a moment he held me at arms length, his eyes half closed, looking almost completely black with a thin ring of green.

"W-what?" I stammered, still panting.

Derek let out a low moan, pulling me against him again, faster and rougher this time. His kiss was hard and quick, his right hand tight on my back while the left moved to my legs, sweeping me off my feet.

"Derek!" I gasped, the cold grass soaking my shirt with dew as he pressed me against the ground.

I got caught in his passion, helping him lift my shirt above my head. I tried to throw it to the side but he caught my wrists, tying it loosely around them and pinning my arms above my head.

I kissed him as he took his own shirt off one-handed, my fingers twining in the shirt that bound my hands. His skin was hot against mine as he pressed down on me again, his lips moving furiously from my neck to my chest.

I my heart raced as he ripped my bra down to my stomach, his lips brushing my nipples slightly, his tongue flicking across them. I moaned, the feeling made the base of my spine tingle. I felt the hair on my arms stand up as I wriggled against him, the contrast of the cold air and his hot skin giving me chills. I wrenched my hands from his grasp; I wanted to pull him closer.

He kept his grip, his tongue moving lower as he pulled my bra off completely. I squirmed, my head rolling back and eyes closing as he got even lower.

He kissed my hip bones, fingers pulling at the button on my pants, prying them open. I moaned again as his hand slid into my underwear, fingers lightly brushing between my legs.

"Derek," I moaned, running my fingers through his hair.

He let out a soft growl, his lips moving from my stomach to my neck again. His fingers delved deeper, touching me lightly at first before pressing harder. I gasped as he slid one finger inside, smoothly pushing it. It hurt a bit, a small pain pierced through me but then warmth spread as he moved it slowly, rubbing. I could feel myself getting more wet, the pain subsiding. I moaned again, my lips searching for Derek's so I could show him what I was feeling.

He resisted as I tried to pull his face to mine, instead sucking roughly on my neck. I gasped as his lips parted and he growled, teeth pressing in on my skin, nipping me a little. It felt good, sending a shock down my spine, but the dangers of it stole the pleasure away.

"Derek!" I gasped, pressing my hands on his chest, arching my back away from him.

He didn't budge, growling even louder, his skin shivering. I felt hair sprouting on his chest as I tried to push him away, fear shooting into my stomach. His teeth pressed harder, I could feel them changing, canines elongating into fangs.

"Derek!" I screamed, tears pricking my eyes as I tried to move away.

He reared back, eyes wide in shock and horror. The hair receded and his skin settled, but he still backed away, mouth open in disbelief.

"Chloe…Chloe…" he muttered, shaking his head, mouth moving but no more words coming out.

I just laid still for a moment, my skin tightening against the cold. I took a few deep breaths and wiped my face, sitting up and groping for my bra.

When I clothed myself I paused again, sitting with my eyes on the ground. I could feel Derek looking at me; I knew he was angry at himself for scaring me. I wrapped my arms around my knees and hugged them, shivering slightly. I knew he didn't mean it but I couldn't say anything just yet, my mouth glued shut.

DPOV

Chloe was just sitting on the ground, shivering. Her face was pressed into her knees, loose grass clinging to her arms. Her fear was tangy in the air, burning my nose. I was frozen, unsure of what to do.

I had done that, I had scared her. My mind raced. She had been so passionate, her body melting against mine. I recalled her kisses, deep and long. When I had touched her, fingered her, she had been so hot and wet, burning like fire.

My mind felt dizzy, I stumbled a little, feeling the change coming again as I got more aroused. Just thinking about her could bring this on, how had I dared to let it get so far when I was on top of her? Maria had spouted all that shit about nature…and I played into it.

Chloe had been so soft against me, her breath hot and nervous, her eyes closed as she moaned my name. My vision blurred again when I thought of how I pulled her against me, her breasts full and supple when I kissed them.

I shook my head firmly, wiping my sweat and looking down on Chloe's crumpled form. She had moved; her blue eyes wide and staring.

"A-Are you okay, Derek?" She asked, concern crossing her face.

She unfolded her legs, gripping the bark of the tree as she pulled herself to her feet. She fell immediately, her knees folding under her.

I was by her side in a second, my arms wrapped around her small shoulders, pulling her up and against me.

"I'm so sorry Chloe…I…I don't know-" I started, unsure of what to say. How could I explain to her that it was a wolf's nature to change others, especially their mate?

"T-That's okay…" She said, "I'm f-fine."

She wasn't fine, her whole body was shaking, and she reeked of fear. I grit my teeth, shame burning through me. I had always prided myself on being as human as possible…but just like the time at school with Simon, when I had hurt that kid, my nature got the better of me. Anger, passion…I couldn't control myself.

"Can you walk?" I whispered, my voice cold.

I knew she felt hurt when I treated her coldly, but maybe that's what's best for her.

She nodded, not saying anything. I felt her pull back and I could see the confusion and pain on her face. I watched her walk away, her shoulders caved in as though she was trying to shield herself from the world.

I slumped on the ground, punching my fist into the earth, an angry snarl splitting my lips. How could Chloe ever trust me again? Should she?


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't ****own Darkest Powers.**

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

I was sitting on the bed, thinking. Originally I had planned to tell Derek about my worries, but that didn't quite go the way I had planned. I also wanted to know what this Pack was up to and what Maria was doing with Derek, yet here I was sitting. There wasn't much I could learn here, but I wasn't sure where to go.

I thought about going back and asking Derek if he knew anything; maybe pretend like nothing happened? Before I could stand and fulfill that plan of action, the door swung open, Cade striding breathlessly in.

"What?" I asked, seeing his panic.

He searched over me, grabbing my face roughly and tilting my head to the side, fingers on my neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped, slapping his hands away and leaning back.

Cade ignored my anger, backing up a few feet. "Did he bite you?"

"What?" I repeated, my mind recalling the feeling of Derek's teeth on my neck. "W-Why would you even think that?"

"Don't be stupid Chloe," I can smell your fear from a mile away. I knew it was something different with you screaming Derek's name in the forest." Cade crossed his arm, clearly irritated.

I shrugged. "It's none of your business."

"I say it is," Cade said, irritation rising. "Especially if someone else turns you."

"Why," I said, standing, "would you even think that? And 'someone else'? Does that mean you think you're going to?"

"Chloe, my dear, don't tell me," Cade was suddenly smiling, like he was rather excited to break this news to me. "Derek didn't tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?" I asked, thinking again to Maria. Did Cade know something about that?

Cade put his hands on my shoulders, as though he was talking to a small child. "When a werewolf is aroused…is 'mating'…it's animalistic."

I blushed. "I don't see the problem with that."

"No, Chloe. The animal trait of domination comes out strongly. You're not a werewolf, you're a human. When a werewolf mates with a human they want to change them, to make sure they are the only Alpha the human is bound to. There's no stronger bond than that." Cade just watched my face, waiting to see if the information sunk in.

I sat back on the bed, hard. Derek had started changing, and had tried to bite me, because of his werewolf side? Derek would never do something like that.

"Derek's not like that, he can resist." I protested, standing again and pushing past Cade.

Cade snorted. "He can't resist his nature, Chloe. He was born that way."

"You never had a problem." I snapped, before opening the door.

I looked back at Cade, surprised at his silence. He was just staring at the floor, his eyes dark and face red. I paused, unsure.

"You don't know what its like," Cade said suddenly, looking up at me.

I was frozen on the spot, watching as he approached. His reached a hand up and ran it through my hair, touching my cheek. I flinched away, glaring at him.

Cade pulled his hand back quickly, eyes shadowed. "Go."

The door clicked behind me as I left the room. Cade had resisted turning me as well? That surprised me. Why had he resisted? He didn't seem to care much for my opinion.

I turned the corner and bumped into someone, falling to the floor hard.

"Ouch," I muttered, looking up and seeing Derek's face. How had he not heard me coming?

He looked uneasy, as though he thought if he reached a hand out to me I would slap it away. I stood by myself, dusting my pants off and looking up at him.

His eyes were dull and face downcast, shoulders turning to move away from me before we even spoke.

"Derek," I said, reaching out and touching his elbow.

Derek pulled away smoothly turning to face me. "Look, Chloe, I don't really want to be around you right now."

I felt my mouth drop in shock. His voice was cold, like it had been when we first met at the Lyle House. He was pushing me away.

"Hey," I whispered, reaching for his face, "don't be like this."

My fingers barely skimmed his cheek before he pulled back again, eyes showing no emotion. "Why don't you go look for Cade?"

My cheeks stung as though he had slapped them, heart shrinking with my anger. "Fine."

I walked away, jogging down the steps and passing through the front door, noticing that Vincent was headed into the house. I brushed a tear away, taking a deep breath and hoping my face wasn't as red as it felt.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Vincent asked.

I guessed it was exactly as red as I thought. "Nothing. I was looking for you actually."

Vincent smiled uneasily, his eyes darting to the forest. "Uh, sure, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you knew anything about Jon, maybe?" I didn't want to sound like I was already accusing him, after all he was the next pack leader. Vincent might not be willing to talk.

"What do you mean?" He answered, his voice seeming off.

I looked in the direction his eyes kept going before tossing his a questioning glance.

He laughed a little, grinning. "Sorry, I was just thinking about some things."

"Oh, that reminds me, I noticed you guys were all gone today. What were you up to?" I glanced again to the woods, following Vincent's distracted gaze.

He shook his head dismissively, backing away. "Nothing. Just basic family meeting."

Vincent moved around me before I could ask anything else, apologizing before heading into the house.

Something is definitely up, I thought, turning around and moving back towards the room. If anything, the gang should know about this. It was already unusually that Vincent's mood had changed, but a family meeting? That was definitely a poor excuse of a cover up if I had ever heard one.

When I had gathered the boys in Simon and Derek's room, much to Derek's distaste it seemed, I explained my thoughts. When I told them about Jon, they seemed less caring; however, Vincent's behavior sparked an interest.

"Why do you think he would be uneasy around Chloe?" Simon asked, looking to Derek immediately.

Cade was leaning against the closed door, listening for any sounds in the house. We didn't want to be caught talking about anything.

Derek shrugged at him, eyes blank. I sighed, wondering when he was going to snap out of acting mean. He might be doing it for my protection, but I hated it. And it was going to be tough to hide just how much I cared about it.

"Most likely, because we are about to be betrayed." Cade scanned the room as he spoke. "Surely you noticed they were gone. So the Pack was convening to make an important decision, which most likely has to do with us."

"What makes you think they would betray us though?" I asked, thinking to how nice they had acted some of the time.

"Don't forget that we aren't here as guests. They only let us roam freely because they know they can control us." Simon smiled sadly, "They are nice sometimes but they are still werewolves."

Derek's gazed snapped to Simon, his eyes narrowing.

"Chill bro," Simon replied, throwing his hands up in a neutral gesture. "I mean they are werewolves so they are going to look after their own before protecting us."

Derek said nothing, eyes dropping to the floor again, emotionless.

Surely he had to say something, I thought. He's always the one making the plan, yet now, when we are in the midst of danger, he's silent. Seriously?

Cade was nodding by the door. "If they concoct a deal with the Edison Group they certainly would be able to protect themselves. They will take care of their Pack even at our expense."

I shifted, thinking. Would they hand us over to the Edison Group? What would they get in return? Safety? The Edison Group didn't seem like the type of organization that would allow any loose ends.

Cade stiffened, his eyes widening as he listened to something I couldn't hear. Derek stood straight as well, looking to me.

Simon looked between them, an uneasy smile crossing his lips. "So, tell us what you're hearing."

I stood as well, realizing for the first time. "Where's Tori?"

In a second the room jumped into action. Cade darted forward, his arm looping around my shoulders, pulling me tight against him. Derek moved in front of us, facing the door. Simon had stepped up next to him, his hands up and lips moving, muttering an incantation silently.

The door opened slowly, three figures standing in the hallway. Gladius, face grim but firm, stepped forward.

"We don't want to hurt you guys but if you don't come along willingly, you know what will happen." He moved forward, the two others joining him.

It was Jon and Kevin, one of his lackeys from before. Derek moved to block them, his shoulders hunching over as his skin rippled slightly.

"I don't think you want to start a fight here boy," Gladius warned, clearly not concerned at Derek's silent threat.

Cade's arm tightened as Jon pushed past Gladius, heading for me. I tried to move back but Cade's strong grip wouldn't let me.

"If you value your friend's life you should comply." Jon said, a small, cold smile surfacing.

"Tori?" I breathed, heart stopping. He had her already?

Jon ripped me from Cade's grip, binding my wrists together with a thin piece of rope. It was tight enough to bite into my skin.

Cade snarled but didn't move, understanding that the Pack had the upper hand.

Derek, Simon, and Cade had their hands bound as well and we were lead from the room. We walked single file behind Gladius, heading out of the house and into the forest. Jon kept his hand on my arm, squeezing tightly as we moved over a hill and into the clearing by the river, where we had first met.

I stopped automatically, my eyes taking in the scene. Mrs. Enright was standing to the side, her hands on her hips. There were plenty of large men, most likely conscripted by the Edison Group, wearing all black and holding large guns. I didn't want to know if they were using real bullets this time as well.

"So we have a deal then?" Gladius asked, stopping about ten feet from Mrs. Enright and her body guards.

I squirmed as Jon's nail dug into my skin, his grip getting tighter and tighter.

For a moment everyone was silent. Mrs. Enright then nodded, motioning to her men. They converged on our group, pulling us away from the werewolves and towards a van that was parked a few feet from the river.

There must be a road around here, I thought dumbly, my mind unable to process what was happening.

"Mom!"

I looked up as Tori's voice shrieked through the trees. I hadn't noticed her before, but I saw her now, tucked in between a few other werewolves from Gladius's Pack. After I had been pulled away from Jon, he had moved to Tori, his hands pressing tightly down on her shoulders.

"Everyone has to pay a price sometime." Mrs. Enright said, barely even blinking.

I tried to understand what was happening, but Derek spoke up.

"You're trading your own daughter for us?" he spat, his voice full of disgust.

Mrs. Enright shrugged."I don't have a daughter. I could never be related to such a failure."

Tori's mouth hung open, but her voice was gone.

I pulled back away from the man who was dragging me along, surprising him enough to free myself. I stumbled backwards, unable to stabilize myself with my tied hands.

"How could you do that? How could you just leave her with him? He kills supernaturals!" My voice felt foreign, strong and powerful. There wasn't any trace of a stutter as I stared into the Edison Group leader's eyes.

Everyone was still as I fumed, as though surprised by my outburst.

Mrs. Enright just laughed, smiling heartlessly. "What do you think I do, my dear?"

I grit my teeth, my stomach churning as I felt a bubble of power around me. My anger migrated from my heart to the tips of my fingers, spreading through my body. How dare she abandon her flesh and blood? Not once but over and over again?

I could almost feel Tori's pain and it only fueled my anger. My vision blurred slightly as I glared at that wretched woman, a burning sensation spreading through my chest. I heard gasps around me but I didn't look, I just stared ahead, my eyes locked on hers.

The men around her fell back, turning and running away. I didn't know what they were running from, but I laughed aloud, watching them run in fear. I knew my friends were standing a few feet away but I couldn't see them, my vision narrowing. There was a rush of wind in my ears, and a throbbing in my head before my sight went dark.

DPOV

I watched Chloe close her eyes, breathing evenly. The ground around her was breaking loose as bones pushed to the surface. Hands, legs, heads. Partial bodies of humans and animals pushed for the air, dragging themselves through the earth. I watched the men run and Mrs. Enright move back as well, her nerve shaken.

The dead bodies and skeletons continued to multiply, as though we were standing in a graveyard. Ten, fifteen, twenty, it didn't seem like it would stop. I back away from them, watching as their bodies moved towards Mrs. Enright, moving around Chloe as though she weren't even there. I pulled my wrists apart, easily breaking the rope around them.

Was Chloe consciously doing all of this? I didn't see how, she was always so terrified of her powers. I moved around the slow crawling zombies, and made my way over to her. The sound of the van starting up rumbled in the air but I ignored it, along with the sound of bone scraping against metal. The army of skeletons was trying to stop the van.

Chloe was standing still, her eyes closed and face peaceful. All of her anger seemed to be gone, the only thing I could smell coming from her was pure power. Then again, the stench of death was enough to make me pass out; perhaps it was blocking my senses?

The other werewolves couldn't bare it, taking off through the trees. I stood next to Chloe, looking for Gladius. When I caught his eye he looked sorry, but he just disappeared through the trees with Jon in tow.

"Chloe," I whispered softly, turning all of my attention to her.

Her face twitched, her eyes opening slightly before fluttering closed. I stooped as she fell, catching her a few feet above the ground. When she fell so did the skeletons, dropping lifelessly mid-crawl; her unconscious state hopefully releasing the souls she had raised.

I stood smoothly, holding her tightly against me. I could hear her breathing, deep and strong. Perhaps she had passed out from the sheer power she possessed?

I looked to Cade, seeing him crouching next to Tori, who must have been abandoned during the chaos. She was crying, but I took no notice. Instead I walked to Simon, smiling grimly.

"I think we should head out now, while the odds are in our favor.

He just nodded slightly, his eyes still wide as he looked at the bones littered around us.


End file.
